The Invasion
by kairiluvzu830
Summary: Set 3 weeks after After the return from Idris, life seemed to be going much more ..that is until these monsters came What is happening in New York? And where did these things come from? Rated T for fighting and If you love blood and such then READ ON!
1. Chapter 1: At The Wrong Time

Chapter One: At The Wrong Time

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Simon pulled Clary up from the green bed of grass. After they got back from Idris, the two best friends wanted to have some time together at the park. After a whole day of laughing, relaxing, running and sleeping they decided it was time to turn back. The sky was red splattered with clouds of purple. Clary had to admit, she was pretty tired after today.

"You ready?" Simon asked as he opened the car door for her. Clary nodded and climbed in.

The car drove past a beautiful forest, even prettier with the sunset.

"Wow." Clary said in admiration of the scenery. "It's so beautiful here." Clary put her fingertips to the cool glass of her window.

"Yeah, I've been down this way a long time ago. That was before all of these trees were grown here. It wasn't much before." They were a few blocks away from Manhattan when the car started slowing down. Simon said, "I think something wrong with the engine." Clary made a confused face. Simon pulled over to the sidewalk next to what looked like an old abandoned house. The thought gave Clary a shiver. _Was it really necessary for the car to stop here?_

"Is it the fuel?" Clary wondered.

"No, the tanks half full." He said slowly. He pushed his hair out of his face and sighed.

"Okay, why don't you go check out the hood and fix it." She suggested.

Simon gave a shaky laugh, "I actually don't know how to fix a car."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Don't you know anything about cars? C'mon Simon, show some masculine side of you."

"I can give you a list of all the video games I've beaten, but that seems like a waste of time."

Clary shook her head and got out of the car. She went to the front and opened the hood. Simon shut his door and joined her at the front. "Does it look bad?" Clary said.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Simon scratched his head.

"Well duh there's something wrong with it otherwise we'd be home by now!" She smacked him in the back of his head. He rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Do you have a better idea?" He asked her.

"Sure. Get. Some. Help." She said as she stuck out a finger for each word.

"Easy for you to say. We're in the middle of downright nowhere!" He threw his hands up. "Unless _you're _willing to check out that beautiful looking house." He pointed to the creepy house beside us.

"Are you insane? Who knows what unknown species are in there?" She said as her eyes widened.

"What about your phone? Can you call someone?" Simon asked. She pulled out her phone from her butt pocket. She flipped the screen and saw no bars.

"No signal." She replied as she put the phone away. _Great. _They both thought. They leaned against the car. As they waited the sun continued to go down.

"By the time we could've called someone it would have been too dark anyway." She banged her head against the car. "Well, we should start walking." Clary said as she got the things out of his car.

"Seriously? We're just going to leave my car here? What about the species thingies? They might thrash it!" He argued.

"It's screwed up anyway, it's not like they are gonna drive it somewhere." She put all the blankets in her backpack and all the food (and blood) in Simon's. She shut the car door and held out his backpack to him. She sighed in defeat, "Look, we can come back for it tomorrow, okay?" He folded his arms stubbornly. "Why do you have to be so complicated?" Clary chucked the bag at him and put her bag on. Then she started walking.

"Clary, wait!" He yelled after her. She stopped and turned around. It was so dark she could only see the silhouette of his figure. "Give me a chance to try and fix this, please?" He stood still. Clary started walking back to him.

"Fine, but you have 10 minutes, or else I'm leaving you with the species." After a couple of failed attempts at fixing the engine, she couldn't take the frustration. "Simon, we're leaving now." She grabbed his arm and noticed that he was focused on something else. "Simon." She said again. Clary looked at where his eyes were concentrated. There was a dark figure in the distance, standing on the porch of the house. "I can't believe someone actually lives here." The figure stood still in front of the door.

"Okay, so do you want to ask this guy if he can fix my car?" Simon asked.

"Umm I'm not sure about that. He seems…suspicious. I mean I would if the scenario wasn't so dark, deserted and mysterious." Clary said as she let go of his arm. The shadow started to make its way down the porch steps. "Simon, I think he's coming."

"Really?" Simon said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I haven't noticed. Now are you going to ask this dude or what?" The man slowly made his way across the lawn.

"Simon, say something." When he still didn't say anything she nudged him in the stomach.

He cleared his throat, "EXCUSE ME!" The figure stopped in the middle of the yellow lawn. "Excuse me, mister. We're having some trouble with our car so, uh, do you-" The guy didn't say anything but started walking up to us again. As the figure came closer we began to see it more clearly. "Oh, I mean _miss_…" The figure happened to be a woman. But Clary thought there was something wrong about her…

"Miss, do you know who can help us?" Simon said and his voice wavered a little. The lady stopped about 10 feet in front of us and Clary began to see her more clearly.

She shuddered at her sight. The lady was as gray as a rain cloud and so were her bloodshot eyes. She had cuts all over her body, chunks of skin missing and her clothes were bloody and torn. _What happened to her? _Clary thought. The woman made a hissing noise and growled a little.

_She doesn't look like an average human. Maybe she's a demon…but wouldn't I have sensed it? _"Simon, let's go." Clary tugged at his sweater. He stood there in fear.

"Miss…?" Simon said with eyes wide open.

All of a sudden, the lady pounced towards us. Simon pushed me out of the way and had barely enough time to dodge her himself. I crawled away from her with my elbows. The thing hissed and ran towards Simon. Clary fumbled for her seraph blade in her boot. She finally got it out and whispered, "_Sanvi._" Clary sprang up and jumped on top of the demon, just as it was about to lunge for Simon. She tackled it to the ground. Clary pinned the thing in between her legs and stabbed her chest with the blade. Blood splattered onto Clary's white shirt. To her surprise the demon didn't die, it only paused for the shortest of seconds. _What? How did it not feel anything? Clary thought. _It grabbed Clary as she was distracted and tried to bring her down to its face.

Simon grabbed Clary by her waist and tried to pull her away from the growling monster, but it had a firm grip. Clary screamed as it dragged her face to its mouth. She swung her blade with her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and saw the demon's nose fall to the ground. With another shriek she punched the lady in the face. This time the demon loosened its grip just enough for Clary to escape. She flung back to the ground with a grunt. She felt a hand pick her up by the arm.

"Run!" Simon yelled. Clary got up and ran with Simon still holding her arm. She felt a hand rip through the back of her shirt. The demon started running after them. Already slowing down they finally made it to the streets of Manhattan. When they looked back the demon was gone. Clary and Simon stopped to catch their breath.

"What the hell was that?" Clary shouted as she breathed quickly.

"I don't know! I was hoping you would know, miss Shadowhunter." Simon said.

"I am a beginner!" Giving little pauses in between her words. "I have no idea what kind of demon this is. It's weird how it looked like a human."

"Did you just say that thing was human?!" Simon said with disbelief.

"I said it looks like one, I never said it was human." She eyed her right hand with her bloody angel blade. "But its blood it red...this is so strange." She showed him her bloodied hand. Simon flinched and she immediately felt stupid. _He's probably really hungry right now from seeing all of this blood. _Clary thought. "Sorry. Uh, there are some packets of blood in your bag if you need it." She said awkwardly.

Simon smiled, "I'm fine. Let's just get to the Institute and clean the blood off our clothes."

"Good idea." Clary realized they were about to walk into Manhattan looking all bloody. And by Simon's hesitation she knew he realized it to. "How about we run?" Clary suggested.

Simon nodded his head as they started to run towards the Institute.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Hey guys! I actually edited this chapter (12/9/12). Yeah, so just a blast from the past...lol. Review if you like it!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	2. Chapter 2: The Institute

Chapter Two: The Institute

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Jace walked into the kitchen. _Why am I so hungry? It's 12 o'clock in the morning. _He shook his golden hair out of his eyes and found Isabelle reading a cookbook. "Don't play with that Izzy, you might hurt yourself." He said as he snatched the book out of her hands and grinned. On the other hand, Izzy wasn't smiling. "Why are you even reading this right now, it's midnight."

Isabelle tried to take the book back, but he held it up in the air out of her reach. She exhaled abruptly, "You know what Jace? You can do the cooking tomorrow. I'd _love_ to see how that will turn out."

"Iz, cooking is for girls. I," he pointed at himself, "am a man. Therefore I do not cook."

"So you admit it then?" She smirked.

"Admit what?" He looked confused.

"That you can't cook any better than I can."

Jace laughed at her statement, "I said I don't cook. I never said that I can't cook. As a matter of fact, I'm probably better at cooking than you, even though I never tried it.

Isabelle's eyes widened, "Oh, really?"

"Truly." He said while he placed the book on the counter. "What's so hard about following directions and putting stuff into a pot? Oh, right! Because women don't _follow _directions. They would rather _make _directions for other people to follow."

"What makes you say that?" Isabelle asked, a bit offended.

"Because it's always a woman speaking on my GPS." Jace said with a smile.

Isabelle was about to retaliate when the someone opened the Institute door. "I'll see who it is." Isabelle offered against her will.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary and Simon finally reached the Institute steps. They had been stopped a numerous of times by mundanes asking if they were okay. One of them was actually a policeman, so they had to run away before he questioned them. "I think we lost him." Simon said as we searched for any police cars. Clary nodded still panting. For the 5th time that night they stopped to catch their breath (mostly for Clary's sake). They walked up to the front door. "I wonder what they'll think when they see us."

"Who cares?" Clary said, with a statement tone rather than a question. She felt as if she were going to collapse at any second. She couldn't take her exhaustion much longer. Clary swung open the door and exhaled, she could use some rest.

And that's when Isabelle came into the scene. She stared at us in shock running her eyes from Clary to Simon. Soon they grew tired of seeing her expression so they pushed past her through the hallway.

"Who is it Iz?" Jace asked as he came into the room. He grinned, "Clary!"

She didn't even have enough energy to hug him right now. She went to the living room and collapsed onto the rug. "Clary?" Jace asked. She grunted as if saying _Whaaat?_

"Clary, why are you covered in blood?" He asked. When she didn't answer he stalked off to Simon. His face towered over his. "You better explain quickly while you still have your sharp little teeth."

Simon threw his hands up, "Calm down, it's not her blood." Jace's frowned loosened just a bit.

"So what, were you feeding her some of your yummy 'snacks'? Or did you eat on top of her?" He crossed his muscular arms

"Well, we kind of ran into a demon on our way here." Simon confessed.

Jace laughed with some kind of humor. "That by far was the worst lie you've ever told yet! Okay, what kind of demon? I've never seen a demon who smells like rotten mundane blood." He spoke with unintentional venom. Jace shook his head and walked over to Clary and sat down. "Clary, are you okay? Do you need an iratze?" He whispered to her, about to take out his stele

Simon suddenly felt frustrated, "I'm not lying." Jace gave him a look that said _Oh really?_

"He's not lying Jace." Clary said as she slowly sat up. Jace looked at her with scrunched eyebrows. "None of the blood on our clothes is ours. Or at least most." Simon grinned in victory. Jace didn't seem to have seen it.

"What kind of demon did you run into exactly?" Isabelle questioned.

"We're not really sure. It had the form of a lady, but she looked all bloody and beaten up. Her face and her eyes were gray. Her skin was also missing a few chunks." Simon replied. Isabelle winced.

Clary laughed humorlessly and added, "And don't forget it tried to eat my face." With that statement Jace's face went a little pale. "Do you know any demons like that?" She asked Jace.

"For once I have no idea." There was a moment of silence when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What in the Angel happened to you two?" Alec said as he almost tripped on the last stair.

"Demon." They said in unison. Alec made an _O _with his mouth. After another moment of silence Clary stood up.

"Don't mean to interrupt such an engaging conversation but I need to shower. I feel disgusting." She announced. Jace got up and stretched his back.

"You know I'd love to go home as well but unfortunately I can't do that. Because hmm. Lemme think. Oh yeah! IM MISSING MY CAR!" He stomped his foot. "My mother is going to freak when she finds out." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You left his _car_?" Jace said smiling. "I'm so proud of you Clary, you're learning!" He wrapped his arms around her. He forgotten that she was covered in blood. He made a face and looked at the red spots on his shirt.

"Simon, I told you. We can get your car tomorrow. Just stay here for tonight unless you wanna go say hi to miss bloodhound again."

"Wait. You mean you didn't kill it?" Isabelle asked incredulously.

"Iz, I stabbed it, punched it and cut off its nose and yet it still ran after us. The little monster just wouldn't die."

"It didn't die?" Isabelle repeated.

"You cut off its nose?" Jace repeated.

"Guys can we please just talk about this tomorrow." Clary pleaded. Everyones faces looked unsure. "Please?" And with that Isabelle and Alec shrugged and went upstairs. Simon followed after them muttering something about a car and killing. Clary was about to follow him when Jace grabbed her arm.

"Just for the record, if anyone asks to eat your face, tell them to fuck off, por favor?" Clary wasn't sure if he was serious or just teasing her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'll try to remember that."

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Aww. Clace! So Clary and Simon arrive at the Institute and tell the Lightwoods about their little 'incident'. Tell me my fellow peers if you want something in the story and maybe MAYBE I'll put it in. So keep those fingers crossed.**** I'll try to update sometime! Review, por favor?**

** ~Beanie Wayland**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unusual Wake Up Call

Chapter 3: An Unusual Wake Up Call

So after their little talk about the lady they ran into, Clary and Simon decided that they were in desperate need of some showering. Simon went into Isabelle's bathroom to shower the second he got up stairs. _Poor him. He forgot he didn't have any clothes. _Isabelle thought as he went in. (Of course she didn't stop him because she liked the idea of him being in her room).

Clary went up the stairs and turned towards Jace's room. She felt a little numb on her right hand. She rolled her sleeve up a little bit to get a better look. There was still some blood of the monster on her hand. _Why is my hand feeling so- _Her thoughts were interrupted when she let out an ear piercing scream. In a matter of seconds Jace came up from the stairs.

"Clary!" He yelled as she fell to her knees. Isabelle came out of her room as well and looked around for where the scream came from. Jace knelt to her side. "Clary, what happened?" He said, looking around for any demons.

She felt another sharp pain on her hand, as if it were an ant being burned with a magnifier. She tried to say something in reply, but the pain was so intense that she couldn't open her mouth. She breathed deep and heavy as Isabelle came rushing to her side.

"Clary, where is it hurting you?" Isabelle demanded, shaking her shoulders. In response Clary held up her fist. She held it no longer than a second and dropped it back down, feeling as if all the energy in her hand was gone.

"The blood." Jace whispered half to himself. He picked Clary up and ran to his room, Isabelle following right behind them. He threw open the bathroom door as Clary shrieked again. He stood her up in front of the sink, but had to hold her up otherwise she'd fall down. She was feeling dizziness wash over, no longer able to hear anything anymore.

"Isabelle! Run the cold water!" He demanded. Isabelle quickly obeyed, turning the left faucet on. Water squirted out of the nozzle. She took her hand and placed it into the cold water.

Clary screamed in agony and pulled back. "STOP! STOP IT!" She looked at her hand and saw that it was very, _very _red. Abnormally red.

"Clary, you need to clean off this blood!" Isabelle said as she made a grab for her hand. Clary moved her hand from her reach. Jace caught her hand and pushed it back into the sink. Clary yelled and thrashed and cursed as the water hit her skin. She felt tears swell in her eyes. She didn't know how long she could take this pain. Her hand felt the same as it was before; a burning flame that was slowly melting her away.

Isabelle quickly soaped her fist. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't rip away from Jace's grip. When Isabelle put her hand back into the water, the effect was different.

She felt her hand go numb and her head seemed as if she'd hit something. She felt her eyes roll back as she fell into Jace. The last thing Clary heard was the water running as darkness passed over her.

Clary heard a numerous amount of voices speaking around her. _What happened to me? Why won't my eyes open?_ Clary said in her head. _Who's here? Where am I?_

"-needs to just rest for a bit. She blacked out because of the pain." A voice said.

"But she is going to be alright?" Another voice asked.

Clary opened her eyes to see a bright light shine down on her. It seemed as if the last time she'd opened her eyes was a year ago. The room was painted dark blue and the furniture looked a lot like something you would find at a hospital.

She saw a shiny figure sitting beside her. Clary realized she was lying down on a bed. She had to try her hardest to focus her eyes on the sparkling person. "Magnus?" She guessed sleepily. Clary made an attempt to sit up but stopped half-way. She felt so exhausted and her eyes were drooping. Instead she lay with her elbows propped to the bed.

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but another voice cut him off, "Clary!" It was Jace. He walked over to her and put his arms around her neck. She absolutely loved the scent Jace had. "You're awake." He said in relief. Now she was very confused. She looked around the room and saw Jace and Isabelle on her left and Magnus and Alec on her right. _Why is everyone here? What about Simon? _Then slowly she began to remember what had happened. Clary winced as she thought of the pain her hand was giving her when she passed out.

Jace tensed and pulled back to look at her. "Is your hand hurting you?"

Clary paused and realized the pain had subsided. "Nope. Not at all." He pulled back from her completely as she raised her right hand from under the covers. There were a few blue-ish, purple-ish dots scattered around her fist. _What the hell is this?_

"You've been unconscious for a few hours." Isabelle told her.

"This adorable little man called me just in time to do a healing spell on you." Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek and played with his hair. "Such a heroic shadowhunter." Alec blushed as he said so.

"Heroic?" Jace repeated. "Need I remind you Clary could've been long gone before he came if it weren't for me and Izzy." He said as he looked at Magnus. _Long gone? _Clary gulped.

"It wouldn't have made a difference if he didn't call me. You would have only slowed the disease down. She still would've died anyway." He folded his arms.

"_Died?_" She finally managed to blurt out. Jace looked down at his shoes, looking almost ashamed. But that couldn't be possible; it is Jace after all.

"Honey, we hate to break it to you but what we were saying is true; you could've died if _I _didn't come to the rescue." Jace glared at him. Magnus grinned at his expression. "The blood of the demon you killed was deadly. I've never seen anything like it. And that means something! I mean for all the years of my life, which is-"

"Magnus, no offense but we really don't have time to hear about your life long stories. That would probably take us a month to finish." Isabelle cut in.

Magnus pouted. "Oh alright. Clary, the blood from the demon isn't meant to be intact with skin. It seeps through and gives you a disease. You were starting to burn up _real_ fast.

A disease? "What does this disease do?"

Magnus scratched his spiky hair. Glitter fell from his head, a few sprinkling onto Clary's nursing bed. "Well…that's the question. If only I knew more about this demon, like some image or something, I could search it up. A lot of demons have deadly blood, but too many to infer on. The only useful clue we have is-"

"That the demon bleeds red." A voice finished for him. It was Simon standing by the doorway.

"Bloodsucker! Nice of you to join us." Jace smirked. Simon frowned as he rolled his eyes.

"Simon also had some blood poisoning, but it wasn't too bad because he didn't have much blood on his skin." Isabelle said to Clary. Simon gave Clary a light smile.

"Oh. That's good." Clary said as she stared blankly at Simon. Then she looked for any spots on his skin. She found nothing.

"Magnus, why are there blue spots on my hand?" Clary asked, spinning her head towards him.

Magnus shook his head, "That might be some of your veins or something. Otherwise, I have no clue."

"Well we're not gonna find out anything by just sitting around here." Jace said straightening up. "I suggest we continue our research on this thing, just to be safe. Who knows how many of these things there are." He started walking towards the door where Simon was.

"Jace," Isabelle called out. Jace turned his head. "It's 5 in the morning. I think we all should just have some rest and-" She broke off and yawned while stretching her arms.

"The girl's right Goldilocks; we've been at it for hours. We need to get some sleep and continue tomorrow." Magnus agreed.

Jace didn't seem like he wanted to give in. "What if something happens to Clary?" He said and looked at her.

She didn't want to be the cause of their stress. "Jace, I'm fine. We can research tomorrow. Please get some rest." She told him. They all waited for his reply.

After a while he nodded his head, "Okay. Go get some sleep Clary."

Magnus sighed dramatically, "Goodie, goodie. Alexander and I have some beauty sleep to catch up on. Goodnight my friends!" He took Alec by the arm and skipped to the door. Alec waved goodbye and went out along with his boyfriend.

"I guess we'll go too. Goodnight." Isabelle and Simon both left.

Jace walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. His lips were warm to the touch. He pulled back and they all filed out of the room. Before Jace turned off the lights he said, "Are you sure you're alright in here?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Clary nodded her head, spilling some red curls into her face. She rubbed her eyes. _I'm feeling sleepy again._

He gave a smile to her and said, "Goodnight love. Sweet dreams. "He blew her a kiss.

She giggled, "Goodnight." He chuckled, flicked the lights off and closed the door.

**Well there you have it peeps. Just another chapter, which is LONGER than the last! (don't get your hopes up the next chapter's short) lol you know the drill. The contest is still on (if you want you can pm me your answers) but anyway PLZZZ tell me if I'm doing okay. Tell me if you have an idea for the story and maybe I'll put it up :3 thx guys  
><strong>

**~Beanie Wayland**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Snack

Chapter Four: Midnight Snack

Clary had a terrible sleeping session. She dreamed about that demon lady and it tried to eat her brain. She saw so much blood in the nightmare. The demon had her pinned to the ground, hissing and growling in her face. Her body ached were blood oozed from its mouth and splattered onto her. More blue spots appeared on her skin. She screamed in sheer fright of the monster.

Finally she awakened from her sleep. Sweat dripped down her neck and it stuck her hair to her skin. Her hand still burned and no matter how hard Clary tried to ignore the pain, she could still feel it. She was breathing heavily when she noticed she wasn't the only one in the room. His head was bending down in his hands.

She rubbed her eyes. "Jace?"

His head shot up from his hands and he stared at her. It was so dark she couldn't even see his eyes. "Clary, did I wake you?"

She shook her head and asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Not that long. It's just that I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you. I need to learn about this new demon, something might happen to you and I can't risk that."

Clary reached out and held his hand which was warm. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm fine I swear. You need to calm down a little Jace." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He let out a sigh before bending down to kiss her. It was a light and gentle kiss, one that didn't satisfy Clary enough. When Jace started to back off, she pulled him down closer to her. He fell onto the white blankets that covered her.

She kissed him again with a little more force. Clary tugged on the messy blonde curls on his head. He put his hands on either side of Clary's head and brushed his lips on her neck. She moved her hands to his back and pushed him closer to her. He made a noise of surprise as Clary bit onto his bottom lip.

"Clary, you need some sleep." Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room. Her heart was pounding against her eardrums.

She smiled at him. "You get some sleep too, okay?" He returned her smile and kissed her once more before getting up. He started heading towards the door. Jace looked as if he were about to say something, but he just smiled at her again and closed the door.

**SHOOOOORRRTTT :( anyway there is definitely maybe some possible more of 'this stuff' ...if they live ^^ sorry guys I know I'm kind of getting off topic here (BAD GIRL!) BUT trussstt me I kinda know where I'm going... :) review and tell me some ideas people MAYYYBE they'll come up...*hint hint* Contest is still up pm or review your answers. Good luck wuv u gwuys 3**

~**Beanie Wayland**


	5. Chapter 5: ResearchKinda

**ATTENTION! Because of my laziness and forgetfulness I must make a note. Maryse and Robert are NOT home right now. Let's just pretend they're at a Clave meeting or something. Sorrryyy it's just too many people for me to do. I might add them in later on, but let's leave it at that. THX!**

**.. ... ... ... ... . ... ... **

**.. ... ... ... ... . ... ...  
><strong>

Chapter Five: Research...Kinda

The next morning, Clary slowly got up from her nursing bed. She went to the mirror on the wall and straightened up her hair. _I look like a mess _Clary thought with a frown. After a couple of minutes, she walked out the door. She went down the steps and saw Isabelle sitting in the living room.

"Hey! I was just making breakfast-" Isabelle said. Once Clary heard her say 'breakfast' her face twitched. "Not you too. Clary, at least give it a _try. _Please?" She begged her and put on her best puppy dog face. Clary didn't want to offend Isabelle or anything so she was cornered.

"Of course Iz. What's on the menu today?" Clary asked, trying with the best of her abilities to sound cheery.

"Scrambled eggs and some cheese sprinkles." She replied with a smile. _Okay _Clary thought, _scrambled eggs should be easy enough._

"Well then, let's try it out." Clary said. She forced her legs to move towards the kitchen. _I'm such a terrible friend. _Clary thought as she went into the kitchen. The plates were already set up and Jace and Alec were sitting near the table. Neither of them greeted her. All they did was look up from the 'eggs' on their plate to Clary with devastation.

"Here to dine in hell with us?" Jace asked. Clary frowned at him. He didn't even make an effort to show his hatred towards Isabelle's cooking.

Alec pushed his plate farther away from himself. "Well Jace, Clary's here. I guess that means I should be going-"Alec said as he tried to make a run for it. Jace grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down. At that precise moment, Isabelle walked in. Clary heard Alec mutter a curse.

"Okay people. Start eating." Isabelle told them. When Jace and Alec remained silent , Clary tried to stall one more time.

"Where's Simon and Magnus?"

"Oh them. Right they're still asleep. Simon's having some issues with his nocturnal side. Magnus was…having his beauty sleep." Isabelle answered. Silence.

Clary glanced at the clock. _10:45. _"We should wake them up. We need to start with this research. If I wait any longer Jace is gonna pee in his pants." She said as she sped-walked to the stairs.

When she left Isabelle shook her head. "I guess she doesn't like my cooking either."

Alec felt sympathy towards his sister. "At least you still have your personality."

Isabelle gave him a look that could kill anything in a 10 mile radius. Alec flinched.

"Or not." Jace grinned and took a sip of orange juice.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ...

.. ... ... ... ... ... ...

Clary was able to get Simon out of bed in a couple of minutes. Magnus on the other hand…

Magnus grabbed the bed post of Alec's bed. Clary took his two feet and pulled back. She let out a grunt of annoyance. "Magnus, we have to start NOW!" She said, still trying to get Magnus up.

The door burst open. Clary whipped her head around. And there was Jace, Simon, Isabelle and a disgusted Alec standing by the doorway. Magnus must have seen them too because he let go of the bed, causing Clary to fall backwards.

Jace let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. We heard you grunting from downstairs so we just came to check up on you two. But as long as you weren't doing anything…" Jace trailed off.

Clary finally broke. "JACE! We don't have time for this. Can we just freakin' start this research?" She didn't wait for his response, knowing he would say something sarcastic. She stormed out of Alec's room.

"Something's got her bra in a knot." Jace said.

Simon smiled slowly, showing his razor fangs. "And you know that because…?"

Jace glared at him. Alec went over to Magnus. "We really should start now actually."

Magnus let out an exasperated breath. "Alright, alright. Just let cover up. I feel so incomplete without my glitter." He said waving him off.

"Five minutes is all you have, sparkle." Isabelle grabbed Jace and pulled him out of the room. Alec left behind them.

After an hour of Magnus' make up session, the group finally started to do some research on this demon. Clary was working on finding a demon website on the internet. _Who knew shadowhunters used the internet? _Simon and Isabelle looked for the demon in Jace's _DEMONOLOGY For Mundies _textbook. Alec and Magnus looked through one of Magnus' ancient book for all of the names of demons.

... ... ... ... ... . ... .. .. ..

... ... ... ... ... . ... .. .. ..

Two hours passed and the group was already exhausted. Alec and Magnus ordered Chinese food. Isabelle and Simon were lying down on the living room couch. Jace- Clary didn't even know where he was. She wouldn't be surprised to find him slacking off as well. Worst of all, none of them were any closer to finding information about the demon than when they'd started.

Clary massaged her burning forehead. She must've gone through a hundred sites, but none had anything on this monster. She really needed to eat something. Clary wandered into the kitchen To her surprise, Jace was surfing through the channels on the television.

"What are you doing?" Clary yelled. Jace nearly dropped the remote. He wasn't afraid of her of course, but she did surprise him.

"Relax; I was just looking for the news."Jace said as he continued to flip through the channels.

Clary didn't buy it. "Of course you were. You've been doing that for the past two hours?" She put her right hand on her hip. Then she remembered about the pain in her hand. It had gone away again.

"Pretty much." Jace's tone sounded bored, not even a mile close to worried. He stopped clicking the buttons on the remote when he got to Fox 5. A news reporter was spitting out words she didn't understand because she was going too fast. "Oh look at that! I found it. I think it's time for a break" He stalked over to Clary and put an arm around her waist.

She shoved his hand back and folded her arms across her chest. "Jace, stop stalling. We really need to get some work done."

Jace pouted. "Aww, Clary don't be like that." She frowned at him for a few seconds.

Then she heard the news reporter say, "-a human eating monster in Central Park. Investigators are looking into the incident right now. A witness claimed that she saw a lady bite a teenager in the shoulder, later devouring other parts of her body-"

Clary gasped and Jace looked at the television. "Luckily, the rest of the citizens in the park evacuated before anyone else was hurt. The police immediately came into the scene along with S.W.A.T. members. They have taken the two females into a safety lab a few hours ago. We still await for more details on the story. Stay tuned for more news on Fox Five." And with that commercial came up.

"No." Clary whispered and went up to the T.V. "That can't be all!" She shook the monitor and Jace took her shoulders.

"Clary, calm down. We might be getting somewhere here." He turned her around. They stared into each other's eyes. "See, I told you I'm doing some work. I actually found something useful." He smiled.

Clary rolled her eyes but didn't disagree. As stupid as it seemed, Jace helped find something worth looking into. "Whatever. We need to get the others in here. I think we might've got something."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**FINALLY! My head is really pounding right now. So the lazy Jace finally made himself useful…by being lazy… Anyway, is this the demon Clary and the others have been looking for? Who knows? …Well I do. But YOU DON'T! so keep reading ^^ Tell me what you think people. Any additions or (dot dot dot) The competition is ongoing. PM or review your answers. I'm not sure how much I can do this weekend cause I have to do this friggin NJHS Essay which is due next Friday (screwed) but I'll try to do as much as possible. With luuv :) **

**P.S. If this chapter has any typos I'm REEAALY sorry. My butt is aching from sitting down and I just wanted to get this over with. O.o okay TMI BEANIE TMI! Lol tmi…the mortal instruments…anybody? **

**~Beanie Wayland**


	6. Chapter 6: The Search

Chapter Six: The Search

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Guys get in here!" Clary shouted from the kitchen with her arms folded.

A few moments later Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magus came limping in rubbing their eyes. "What?" They all mumbled.

"Well finally, we found some information-"Clary was interrupted by Jace's cough. She turned to face him and he smirked. She sighed, "Jace," she turned and faced the others, "found something on the news that might be dealing with this demon. She waited for their expression. Nothing.

"Don't just stand there and wait for snow to fall, tell us what happened!" Magnus shouted a little too eagerly. They all stared at Magnus and mentally shook their heads.

"On the news some girl got attack by something, and it might be this demon." Clary explained. She pointed to the T.V. which just flipped back onto the news. "The demon took the form of a woman and a few parts of the girl. The woman was described as blooded and beaten, just like the thing Simon and I saw. It might even be the exact one we ran into." They all nodded slowly except for Simon.

"You mean the one that could've been eating my car? You know I still want it back." No one replied to him.

"But demons don't just attack people in plain sight, let alone Central Park." Isabelle scratched her head. She studied the news carefully.

"Then maybe it's not a demon." Jace threw out. _Did not think of that. _Clary said in her mind. _Since when was Jace so smart?_

"Right, okay then what is it?" Alec asked.

Jace put his hands up. "Hey, it's just a suggestion."

"Shush, the news lady's talking about it again." Clary turned up the volume with the remote.

"Investigators have just reported that the woman's blood was not able to pump when they did the test. The blood type was unknown to the doctors and scientist. It appeared to be poisoned or dead. The doctors tried to operate the woman, but she kept trying to attack the scientist, successfully biting at least 4 police."

Isabelle gasped and put her hand on her mouth. Simon put her arm around her shoulder.

"The police had no choice but to shoot her. It took 17 bullets to finally end her life. Still no one can find any relatives to the woman nor do they know her name. She was not able to talk at all, but hissed instead. The teenager that was bitten has been confirmed dead a few hours after the incident, first going through a deadly disease and finally passing."

Everyone took a quick glance at Clary, who had gone pale after that last statement.

"You weren't bitten or anything right?" Jace asked her. She shook her head slightly.

"Doctors believe that the blood from the woman's teeth had sunken in and poisoned her blood, giving her the disease and killing her. That is the most recent news we have received at the moment. We will inform you once again on Fox Five." The show had spun to another commercial.

"Interesting." Magnus said putting his hand on his hip. "This isn't a demon I've known from before."

"I say we go out to look for it. We should start at the house you went to." Isabelle planned. _If only you knew what it looked like._

"No." Jace said with absolute declaration. "We should start at Central Park. That's where it all happened after all. If nothing's there, then we go to the house."

They all thought about this and finally chose Jace's idea. They changed into more 'suitable' clothes and armed up.

"So after this we're gonna get my car, _right?_" Simon asked to no one in particular.

A chorus of semi-agreements replied to his question.

... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ...

... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ...

They took two separate taxi's to Central Park. The two cabs quickly drove away the second they got out of the car. Police cars were scattered on the streets. There were yellow caution tapes everywhere. After a few seconds of staring, Clary noticed that only Simon was next to her. She searched around for the others. _Did they just leave?_

Then she caught a glimpse of Isabelle, Jace, Magnus and Alec stepping around the caution tapes. Her heart dropped a few thousand feet. But to her surprise, the police paid no attention to them.

"Guys!" She whisper yelled from the sidewalk. One of the police gave her an ugly look.

"Use your glamour Clary!" Jace shouted, already heading into the park. _Oh, right._

As she made her glamour Simon stood by her awkwardly. "Well since I can't do your little magic thing, I'll search a little on the streets." He put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Sorry Simon. Be careful here and turn your phone on too." Clary instructed to him.

"Yes mother." He muttered as he started to walk away.

Clary managed to hear what he said. "What did you say?" She dared him to answer.

He turned back to look at her. "Nothing." He continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Clary stepped around the police and tapes. She heard police saying stuff into their radios and cursing into them as well. She rolled her eyes. She had to run if she wanted to catch up to the others. She almost slipped when she abruptly stopped. She heard a muffled voice coming from one of the polices' radios.

"I don't know how the damn girl survived and I don't care! All we know is that she escaped and now she's roamin' around in the streets of Manhattan. Send help down immediately! Do you hear me sheriff? Send the S.W.A.T. now! What the hell are you waiting for? You wanna get fired?" With that he ran off and shouted instructions to the other investigators.

Clary made a sprint towards the others. "Iz!" She shouted, still a few yards away. They all turned around and waited for her. "Guys," She stopped to catch her breath. "The girl that got bitten…she escaped."

Everyone gave her a puzzled look. "Clary, the girl that was bitten died. It must've been another girl." Jace said as he started to turn around.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. "The police on the radio said that the girl 'survived' and is roaming around Manhattan, send the S.W.A.T."

"What the hell is the swat?" Alec asked.

"Wonderful. Now we just find the girl and take her in for questioning." Jace suggested.

"Kidnap?" Clary sounded unsure. Yet she was the only one nervous.

"Relax Little Red. I've had many experiences of kidnapping Alec into _my _house." Magnus patted her shoulder. Alec shook his head.

"Just hold on a second. We have no idea where this chick is. Where are we going to start searching?" Isabelle looked around.

"We know she's somewhere in the city, so let's just look around a little." Alec answered. After a while they agreed and went out of the park.

They ran around the park, a dozen streets and they still had no sign of the girl. They turned to yet another street; this one was a lot less crowded than the main streets. _Thank God, those streets were swarming with police._ Clary said in her mind. All of their glamour was coming off from exhaustion.

"Something isn't right here." Jace said coming to a stop. They all searched around for what Jace was talking about.

"I don't get it, there's nothing here." She scratched her head.

"Exactly, there isn't anyone here. Even in this part of Manhattan there has to be some people here." Jace said starting to walk down the sidewalk. Everyone else stalled behind him. As they walked further down the street, Clary realized that he was right; there wasn't a person in sight since they turned to this street.

That was, until they spotted someone standing by the garbage pails besides one of the apartments. Her face was facing the building, but that was all it took for Clary to see a gash on her neck.

"Hello there!" Magnus shouted. "Miss! Do you know where everyone is?"

The girl turned around to face them. All of their eyes widened.

It was the girl.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**PHEW! I finally got all of the boring parts out (so glad). So they find this 'girl'...mhmmm... Sorry ppl I've been doing some essays lately soooo...ya. Don't worry guys Im gonna try to update soon. Sorryyyy. R&R PLZZ :D tell me how Im doing**

~**Beanie Wayland**


	7. Chapter 7: No Questions, But Answers

Chapter Seven: No Questions, But Possible Answers

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

They all stared at her from a distance. The girl started walking towards them. She looked a little different from the image on the news channel. Her face was paler and her eyes were a mystic gray. Her mouth seemed to be stained with blood, along with her sweater and jeans. Clary shivered at the image.

She was getting closer now, a little too close for comfort. Jace lightly nudged Clary's stomach. "Clary, get behind-" And the girl jumped on him.

Everyone jumped backwards, thinking she'd attack all of them. She tried to claw for Jace's face, but he grabbed her face and shoved her off. He stepped back to the others. "Crazy chick tried to rape me!" Jace panted with his eyes widened. _This better be a demon, or there will be much more pain than we've intended to do to you, little girl. _Clary thought in her mind.

The second the girl fell back she growled and crawled towards them. Isabelle flicked her whip. The demon girl didn't flinch; instead she kept hissing and swiped for her ankles. The girl pulled Isabelle down to the concrete. She grabbed her hand with the whip and tried to bring it closer. Isabelle gave a shriek. "Isabelle!" Jace came to her side along with Clary and Alec. Jace whipped out his blade, whispered its name and brought it down while Alec held her by the shoulders. The girl was jerking so much that the blade only punctured her leg. Blood splattered onto Jace's hands. He quickly wiped it off on his shirt. The girl moaned and grabbed for Alec's collar.

With a grunt, Clary kicked her head from the chin. The girl's head whipped backwards, but she kept thrashing. She let go of her grip on Alec and dug her nails into Clary's calf. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Clary!" Jace shouted, making a run towards her. She fumbled into her pockets for a weapon, a stele, anything. Isabelle held on to its wrist with her whip and yanked it back. Blood seeped through the cuts in its wrist. The thing growled and jumped onto Clary. With a scream, Clary fought to keep the demon's mouth away from her face.

She suddenly saw a foot reach across her face. Jace kicked the girl away from Clary and stabbed at her again in the chest. The demon showed no emotion at all. Just desperation. And hunger.

He pulled the dagger out and was stricken by the fact he didn't kill her. He stabbed her again and again and multiple times. The demon slow downed after that, but still growled and tried to reach for his face.

"Why isn't it dead yet?" Clary whispered panting from the strange sight she'd seen a few seconds ago.

Finally Jace had enough. He pulled the blade out one more time and lifted it high above its face. Clary and Isabelle turned away before anything else. The two girls heard a disturbing crush which sounded like a watermelon getting smashed by a huge boulder.

They turned around slowly and opened their eyes. Clary didn't even notice that she closed her eyes. _Must be a habit _Clary thought. _I gotta improve that._

Jace still had his hands on the dagger, which was now plunged into the girl's skull. Blood exploded everywhere from the cut. The girl had stopped growling, planting the idea in Clary's mind that she was finally gone.

_The blood! _Clary realized. She took off her sweater and wiped the blood off of Jace's arms and face. Everyone was still in shock after what Jace had done. Everyone except…

"Well wasn't that a surprise." Magnus spoke as he put his hand on his hip. He walked over to Alec and said something into his ear. Isabelle lay down on the sidewalk.

Clary put Jace's head in between her two hands. "Jace, are you okay? Do you feel anything?" He was panting a little lighter than earlier. His golden eyes were almost half-way closed.

"I'm alright." He said. He took the blade out of the demons head. The demon remained where it was. _So what that's it? No burning flames, no purple gas…it's just gonna stay there? _Clary wondered why it hasn't blown up by now.

Jace wiped the remains of the blood on to his shirt. Clary hoped he wouldn't feel the same burning pain that she felt when there was demon blood on her hand.

"What was that?" Isabelle wondered out loud. She wiped her golden whip on her sweater and wrapped it around her wrist. They all crowded around the lifeless body.

"There you go Magnus. Now are you going to look into this thing, or did we come here for nothing?" Clary demanded impatiently. She couldn't stand the sight of it.

Magnus knelt down by the girl. He studied her closely and turned her face over a handful of times. His eyes fell on the large gash on her shoulder. His eyes grew larger. "What the…"

Clary bent over to get a closer look. A huge chunk of her shoulder was missing. There was dried blood covering it and pink underneath. Clary felt like throwing up.

There was something buried beneath the pink part. It was a small piece of tainted yellow sticking out. Magnus took it out gently and carefully, trying not to get any blood on his hands. He held it out on his palm. It seemed to be a rotten tooth. Isabelle made a noise of disgust.

"It all makes sense now." Magnus placed the tooth onto the pavement.

"What? That a psycho brunette has a giant tooth in her shoulder?" Clary said sarcastically.

Magnus didn't seem to notice her comment. "If the demon bit her and she turned into the same creature, what would it be?"

The others made a skeptic expression. "Vampire?" They guessed in unison.

"No stupid. I'm talking about some kind of zombie creature." Manus put a hand to his cheek. They all stood silently. _Zombies? That's impossible. _Clary thought to herself. _Then again when I first heard about shadowhunters I didn't believe it…But… _

"No," Jace combed his blonde hair back. "Not in New York. There are no zombies here."

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Magnus countered. Jace looked down at the girl. He didn't say anything. "Then I guess that settles it then." He said with triumph. It wasn't everyday you can outsmart Jace Wayland (errr Lightwood…).

Alec was scratching his head. "It actually kinda does make sense, guys. I mean it _is _in human form and it tries to bite people, right?"

Clary didn't want to believe it, but she supposed it's true. As weird as it seemed, the thing they killed could be a zombie.

"And it never showed up in the demonology books, so…" Isabelle added.

Clary thought about it for a moment and realized something. "Guys. Haven't you noticed something strange here? There still isn't anyone on this street."

Isabelle went white with horror. "You don't think…" She trailed off, but Clary knew that she was thinking the same thing.

And then they saw them. More walking corpses came out from the houses and backyards. They were approaching the group quickly.

"Go!" Jace yelled. Everyone sprinted after him, down the street that was filling up with zombies.

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

**Alrighty! I think I might've finally kinda sorta got most of the boring parts out!..maybe :) So they think this is all some kind of 'zombie invasion'. Mhhmmm... so what'd you think? Type it down on the comments section. Feel free to PM me ppl. So what you likey? Tell me I need to know :3 plz? Lots of Luvvy Duvvy  
><strong>

**~Beanie Wayland**


	8. Chapter 8: Stand or Fight?

**First off, I'd like to announce the winner of Ze Competition. And the username is… hawaiiangirl! CONGRATZZ MY HAWAIIAN FRIEND! The correct answer was indeed a FILIPINA! She's one of my most paborite fans! (don't worry peeps I luv you all) Now I demand you all to favorite her! NOW! enjoy :)**

**[EDIT 2/9/13] Don't sweat if you have no friggin clue what the contest was. Lol, just carry on!**

Chapter Eight: Stand or Fight?

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary's legs were on fire. She and the others were panting as they raced down the block. More and more corpses were coming out into the street. Clary was running a bit slow for the others, but she went on. She took a glance behind her and saw a whole mob of moaning zombies limping after them. She willed herself not to stop moving.

"Magnus, do something! Can't you finger snap these things into thin air?" Jace shouted at him while sprinting forward. He had his hand on Clary's back to speed her up a little.

"It doesn't work on them!" Magnus said in between breaths, waving his hand back and forth. Magnus fixed his waning hair, feeling insulted. The dead bodies were coming closer now, and the group was growing tired. Clary doubted that they could outrun the corpses. She heard groaning from the rear.

"Head to Central Park!" Alec yelled as he stumbled over some garbage pails. They turned the corner, hoping that there wouldn't be any more walking dead people on the streets. Unfortunately, there was still some wandering on the road. A bloody chewed up woman came across Clary's path. She grunted as she whacked the lady in the face with her fist. The dead woman recoiled backwards as Clary continued to run.

The journey to Central Park felt a year longer than before. And the corpses were closing in on them.

"Run faster!" Isabelle screamed. They forced themselves to go full speed. Clary never felt so exhausted in her entire life. She felt herself slowing down. She instantly regretted skipping gym class.

That's when she saw familiar yellow caution signs up ahead. Central Park was probably just up ahead. For a moment Clary felt like they were going to make it, but a couple of blood-thirsty demons blocking the way. Clary looked behind again. The corpses were a little more distant than before, maybe a few dozen yards.

"How do we get through?" Isabelle said with a shaky voice. They slowed down. The zombies turned towards us and limped in their direction.

"We don't." Jace said calmly. Clary whipped her head towards him. _How could he say such a thing? We can't just stop now and get eaten by a couple of living dead people ._Clary thought inside her mind. Isabelle stared at him in shock. Obviously by the look on her face she never thought he would consider surrendering in a battle, especially with other lives on the line.

She was just about to tell him so when he said, "We fight." That got everyone's attention.

"Are you stupid?!" Isabelle shouted at Jace. She didn't know what to feel. After all, she was hoping that he wouldn't give up. "We could barely take out one of those freaks! What the hell makes you think we can kill an army of them?!" Clary knew everyone else agreed with Isabelle, but they remained quiet.

"It's our only chance!" He fired back. "We can never make it if we just stand here like a bunch of useless mundanes, while we get eaten and rotted to death!" His eyes were darkening. Clary almost felt frightened because of him. "I'm not sure about you, Isabelle. But I'm not going to wait around for death to come to me." He whipped out a seraph blade.

"You can't be serious, Jace." Alec said, struggling to make his voice even. "You can't take down that many with a seraph blade!"

"I can't, but _we _can." He tossed Alec a spare blade. Isabelle stomped in frustration and unraveled her golden whip off of her wrist.

Clary needed to think fast. She needed some way to get out of this mess without making a suicide plan. The zombies from both sides were closing in. Only a couple more meters and they were in reach. They had their arms reached out, ready to rip apart their skin.

Clary heard a mumbling noise behind them. It sounded like some kind of speeding car on a highway.

And her guess was right.

It was Simon driving his red car down the road. She knew that car anywhere.

"Simon!" Clary yelled and waved her hands. Everyone whipped their heads towards the rear.

Simon ran over a few zombies as he abruptly stopped his car in front of them. They all scrambled into the car. "STEP ON IT!" Clary demanded in Simon's ear.

There was a loud thud in the back of his car. She could hear moans coming from the rear. Simon put the lever on drive as the zombies started banging on the hood. All of the corpse's faces were missing parts and dripped with blood. Their mouths were open and they groaned for human flesh. Clary held Jace's arm tightly as he put his hand on her cheek.

The engine gave a roar as Simon stepped onto the gas pedal with a great amount of force. He turned the car around, facing away from the road to Central Park and sped down the street. Clary and the others decided it would be safer to put on seat belts. After running over several more dead people, he turned the corner onto another deserted street.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

When they finally put enough distance between them and the zombie infested streets, Simon pulled over to a sidewalk. They rode the whole trip in complete silence, except for the panting. They all slowly jumped out of the car and collapsed onto the sidewalk. This street was also empty.

None of them spoke. They were too shocked and tired to do so. There was nothing to say anyway. They all saw what they saw.

Clary lay flat on the hard ground. Her legs felt broken and her mouth wasn't moist. Everyone else felt the same. She felt her eyes starting to sew shut.

Suddenly she heard a gunshot zoom by her left ear. She jumped away from the sound. They all straightened up alarmed. Jace stepped in front of Clary.

Before he did so, Clary saw out of the corner of her eye, a door of one of the houses swing shut. Jace must have seen it too because he called out, "Who's in there?"

He heard no reply from the door. He stealthily made his way up the tan cement steps. Jace was nearly at the front door as it swung open.

It was an old woman who sprang out of the doorway.

And she had a long black gun pointed directly into the middle of Jace's forehead.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Congratulations! You've just been cliffed! The people run into some trouble (and make it double ^^ [please excuse my pokemon issues.]) So am I taking this story absolutely nowhere, or do you think I'm onto something…Comment your thoughts. PLZ :D luv you ppl **

**~Beanie Wayland**


	9. Chapter 9: The Old Lady

Chapter Nine: The Old Lady

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

For the first time ever, Clary actually saw Jace flinch. He stared at the point of the gun and back down at the lady. Clary was about to spring onto her when Magnus held her down.

"Are any of you bitten?" She demanded, cocking the gun. The lady eyed all of them closely.

"No, miss. None of us are bitten, now will you do me a kind favor and put that thing down." Jace said calmly. The lady slowly brought the gun down, not taking her eyes off of him. Clary's heart seemed to beat lighter after that.

"What are you doing here then? What do you want?" The woman demanded. She put her frail hands onto her gun.

"Nothing, we-"

"Do you happen to know what's been going on around here?" Alec cut off Jace.

The lady raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't heard?" Everyone except for Jace pretended not to know by shaking their heads. They all stood up.

"Ever since this morning, people have been going around eating people. They just grab them and bite their heads off like cannibals. The people don't die at first. They go through this disease that kills them, then they turn into the same kind of man-eating monster."

"How long does this take?" Magnus asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I've seen my friend turn into one in less than an hour. However, some girl on T.V. lasted about 5 hours." Clary cringed. She wondered what it would be like if one of her friends turned into a zombie.

"Did everyone on these streets get bitten? A lot of the roads are deserted." Isabelle asked the woman.

The lady shook her white-haired head. "I don't think all of them were infected. Some are probably hiding in their houses like I am." She lowered her eyelids. "In fact, I wonder how you came here without running into one."

"I think we did, but we didn't know it was a dead person." Jace lied. "How do we kill these things anyway?" Clary knew Jace wanted revenge for his shame when he couldn't kill that zombie.

"I've done it a few times already. If you try to kill one somewhere on its body, it won't die. However," She stood her gun up and patted it, "if you strike it through the head, it will die."

"So the only way to kill one is to destroy the brain?" Clary was dumb-founded. All of this time, the way to kill one of these monsters was to stab its brain.

"Exactly." She put a lot of emphasis on the word and her false teeth showed.

"Do you know any cure for this disease? Maybe even something to slow it down-" Magnus tried to get an answer.

"Nothing. I haven't heard of any medicine for this _disease_." Clary wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a tear run down her wrinkle cheek.

She was backing up into her doorway. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to take care of something." She limped into her house with her brown animal slippers and closed the door gently.

Clary combed her red curls back. She was sweating from all the drama. She couldn't tell if was all real. It seemed impossible to be resurrected after death. Clary glanced at the others and saw Isabelle curled into Simon's arms and Magnus whispering into Alec's ear. She watched Jace as he made his way down the steps.

Then another gunshot rang through the silence. Clary snapped into attention. After a second of hesitation, they all ran to the woman's front door. Jace turned the knob and to his surprise, it was unlocked. They made their way into the house.

Clary and the others heard sobs coming from the right side of the small living room.

And there was the woman crying over an elderly man, who lay faced up on the couch. There was a hole in the man's forehead and blood spilled over his face. The woman was sobbing uncontrollably as she touched his face. Clary felt so ashamed that she walked into this poor lady's house while she was going through this.

The woman looked up at the group. "Please…please just leave." She whispered as she silently sobbed.

They all didn't know what to do. They just barged in on this woman and she's going through probably one of the most devastating moments in her life. In shame, Clary and the others filed out of the house.

Jace was the last one to leave. Before he closed the door he said to her, "I'm sorry." Then he shut the door.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

When he got out everyone else was already down the steps. Clary was sitting on the grass with her head in her hands. Magnus and Alec were talking about something quietly by the car. Simon had both hands on Isabelle's shoulders, telling her something. Jace walked down the steps slowly and made his way to Clary.

Clary heard the birds chirping in the background. It was strange that the world could still remain beautiful after what is happening right now. The sun was beating down on her back, making her sweat. She felt a shadow block the sunlight. Clary picked her head up. She saw Jace looking down at her. He knelt beside her and put his arms around her. Clary did the same and buried her face into Jace's shoulders. Clary closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of Isabelle's sobs.

**:( Emotional. This closing doesn't deserve a smile. I decided to put something like this into the story so you would feel captivated, that this disease can happen to anyone. And as for the elderly lady, I feel sorry for her. Review guys, tell me if it's alright. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks :(**

**~Beanie Wayland**

**P.S. GO GIANTS AT THE SUPER BOWL! (Still no smile)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: An Invitation

**FIRE! Great, now that I have your attention, I would like to acknowledge my 2 AWESOMEST FANS EVER: _hawaiiangrl and jmads!_ :D Seriously, they are the only two that has been reviewing for me. THX GUYS! *hint***

Chapter 10: An Invitation

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Simon drove them back to the Institute. By the time they got back, it was nearly 7 p.m.

Jace opened the front door and went inside, the others followed right behind him. Awkwardly, they all sat together in the living room. This morning seemed like any other morning, but after all of the strange and horrifying events that day, Clary wondered if she could ever feel the same. Clary looked around the room. Everyone looked tired and glum. Even Jace sat quietly on the couch.

Clary's stomach was desperate for something to eat. She can't say that she wanted to eat after all of that gore, but she needed it.

"I can't believe this." Isabelle rubbed her face with her hands. Clary couldn't believe it either. There's going to be some kind of zombie invasion in New York?

Jace sighed and put his hands on his knees. "We can't stay here."

Isabelle didn't like that idea. "Of course we can. The Institute can-"

"That's not what I meant." He closed his eyes and put his head down. "I meant we can stay _here. _As in New York. Especially not in the city. This disease will spread quickest in crowded cities like Manhattan." Clary picked her head up from the arm of the couch. She couldn't even imagine leaving New York. It was her home. The only home she had ever known.

"Jace, we don't have to leave. We could stay in here, they can't find us." Clary was trying to convince him to remain here.

"We can't just sit and wait here, Clary. One way or another we'll have to go out and get food or they can stumble across the Institute first. In just a couple of hours, a section of the city became infested with zombies. Let's face it; New York's no good anymore." He stared at them with intensity. Something inside of Clary said that he was right, but the other majority wanted to stay. If they waited much longer, the whole state will become infected with walking dead people.

"Where can we go? What about mom and dad?" Alec was worried mostly about losing the people he loves than moving out of the Institute.

"They'll follow us some time. We just need to get out of here as soon as possible."

There was a loud ring coming from the front door. Alec got up and opened the door. There wasn't anyone there. The only thing that was outside was a letter. He picked it up and went back into the living room. He sat back on his rocking chair with Magnus.

"Who's it from?" Isabelle bent over to see the card.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't say." Clary grew curious and went over to look for herself. Jace and Simon followed behind.

The front of the envelope was blank except for the words _OPEN IMMEDIATELY. _Alec carefully opened the letter and took out the paper. Inside her mind, Clary read:

_Dear fellow shadowhunters,_

_ As you are most likely aware, there seems to be a disease going around the east coast. We invite any non-mundanes to attend a gathering tomorrow at 10:30 a.m. sharp in the backyard of the New York Institute. There we will discuss any future plans about these issues. Thank you for your support._

Clary found her mouth hanging wide open. _East coast?_ She was even more surprised that the others didn't seem to care about that fact.

"Really? The meeting's in our backyard?" Alec's eyes were dull.

"I guess we don't even have a choice for this one." Jace straightened up. "I think we should go rest up. We'll need to get up early for this stupid meeting." He pulled on Clary's fist.

They all mentally yawned as they made their way up the steps. The first room in the hallway was Alec's. Magnus practically shoved him in and closed the door. It was no surprise to Clary that Isabelle did the same to Simon.

Clary and Jace walked their way into his room and closed the door. After they changed and showered they slid into bed. Clary's head rested on his chest. He had his arm around her waist as they stared at the ceiling. Clary felt like a child again, feeling as if a dead body would spring up from out of nowhere. But Jace's presence seemed to calm her down. He whispered calming words into her ear. As they said their goodnights, her eyes drooped. She felt him give her a light kiss on her forehead as she drifted off into sleep.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

The next morning, Clary awoke from the bright sunshine coming from the window. When she opened her eyes, Jace was already gone. She sighed and got up.

After dressing up into her lime green hoodie and dark jeans, she headed down to the kitchen. Nobody was in the kitchen but Simon. He was resting his head on his palm and looking down on the counter. _Where's Jace? Am I that early? _She turned her head towards the clock: _8:56. _She knew they should be awake by now.

"Simon, do you know where everyone else is?" She sat onto one of the cushioned stools.

He sighed and picked his head up. There were bags under his eyes. "Good morning to you too, Clarissa." Simon stood up and pushed the chair in. "They should be coming down any minute now. But while they were all lookin' pretty, I went out and found this." He took a folded up newspaper out from one of his sweater pockets.

She took it from his hand and read it:

_ZOMBIE INVASION HITS THE EAST COAST_

_Hundreds of citizens in the east coast have been infected with a devastating disease. This disease is carried about when the person is bitten by someone with the same disease. When the person is killed, they are bought back to life and roams off as a corpse. Doctors are still searching for a cure. As we wait for the medicine, the plague slowly travels west. In two days, over 10,000 people were infected with this disease-_

She threw the paper down on the counter. "Jace is right; we need to leave before we get turned into one of these bastards."

"Well that's the issue. The others are in Isabelle's room debating on whether or not we should stay for the meeting or leave when we still have the chance." Simon looked disappointed.

Clary didn't know which side to choose. She knew it was too late to pack for leaving and it was too dangerous to go by themselves. Then again, she couldn't risk the chance of staying here much longer. "Maybe we should stay and see what plans the Clave has-"Her sentence was cut off by a loud bang from the ceiling.

The shadowhunters (plus Magnus) were muttering all together as they walked down the steps.

"The people are already on the way let's just wait and-"

"No! We have to go now! The bigger the group the longer-"

"You think we'll be safer by ourselves than staying here-"

Simon exhaled and whispered to Clary, "And now you know why I left the room." Clary wouldn't blame him, she would've left too.

She turned to look at all the red faces by the staircase. None of them seemed to realize that she and Simon were there. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Clary shouted. They all stared at Clary with their mouths open. "Thank you."

"Clary, you know we have to leave right now. You want that don't you?" Jace asked.

"I don't think we have a choice anymore." A voice said from a distance. They turned to look at what Simon was talking about.

Simon looked out the window from the kitchen. "They're already here." Everyone rushed to the kitchen in disbelief. The Nephlim and Downworlders were starting to pile into the backyard of the Institute.

Clary heard Jace mutter a handful of unknown curses as he went out the front door. They followed soon behind him.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

They went around the Institute and opened the gate. Jace's eyes fell on Maryse and Robert who were chatting with other Shadowhunters. He, Alec and Isabelle ran up to hug them. Clary watched as they embraced their parents

Clary wondered if her mother and Luke were okay. She shuddered as she thought of her two parents becoming one of "them". But that was impossible, right? After all, they were on a separate island. Clary wondered if they even heard the news…

She waved to Maryse and Robert when they greeted her from a far.

"Well this feels kind of awkward." Magnus put his hands behind his head and leaned against a brick wall. "I guess I'll just go chat with my fellow warlocks." He walked of and joined another group. Simon caught sight of Mia and Jordan.

He hesitated to go after them. "Is this okay-"Clary cut him off with a shove towards his friends. She waved at the two werewolves as Simon met up with them. Now she was the one feeling left out and awkward. She needed her mother and Luke- or her father as she could say.

"Clarissa." She heard a familiar accented voice from behind her. Clary turned around and saw Raphael grinning his fangs off. "It's been a while now hasn't it. Yet all of this had happened." _Not long enough._

"I guess it has." She lied with an almost convincing smile. Clary didn't expect him to be here. But as she looked around, there were many faces she recognized. By looking around, she saw Kaelie, Meliorn, the Seelie Court Queen, and several others.

As she looked around for more, someone cleared their throat. "I need everyone's attention up front, please." She turned as the crowd started quieting down.

It was the Consul (**guys, I feel so ashamed. I forgot his name…) **speaking from the front of the crowd. Everyone turned towards him.

"Now as you know, there is a plague breaking out in this coast." Clary heard more mutters from the Nephilim and Downworlders. "The Clave and I have decided that it would be the safest to evacuate the east coast-"

There was a roar of arguments and agreements after this statement. They all yelled and rioted for a while.

"Silence!" The Consul shouted. And they all stopped.

"I know it seems cowardly to leave, but it's just not the demons that are our problems anymore." His voice went quieter as he spoke. "This disease doesn't turn you into a demon, but a monster. A cannibal. A walking corpse, whom we call Walkers." The crowd started murmuring about blood. "To preserve our kinds, we should leave while we have the chance. The humans must take this on themselves."

"But who's going to protect them? What about our other family members and our friends?" Isabelle called out from the crowd.

"We will take as many as we can before our department this evening. As for the humans, they must fend for their own sakes-"

"We can't just leave anyone, we have to fight!" Another voice called out.

"Yeah!" Clary heard a deep voice barked in agreement. The tension rose again.

"Settle down, everyone! We are going to depart tonight no matter how much people board-"

"To where?" Clary spoke out finally. Everyone stopped and turned to her. Jace and Alec looked surprised to hear her speak out. There was silence as they anticipated the Consul's answer.

After a few years he replied, "To a place where not even these blood smelling Walkers can find us." _That would be…_Clary thought inside her mind

"To Hawaii."

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**IM REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while. (Hey I run a busy life.) I'm not really allowed to use the computer on weekdays so…ya. Go figure. I know I haven't been mentioning any characters so this is the part where they kind of all come in, I guess. AND IF YOU KNOW THE CONSUL'S NAME PLEEAAASSEE TELL ME. I HAVE FORGOTTON. Thanks! I'll be writin'!...or typin'… **


	11. Chapter 11: Packing Bloody Memories

Chapter Eleven: Packing Bloody Memories

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary gasped as the Consul's reply hit her like a baseball bat. _Hawaii._ That's where they wanted to go? There were other mutters from the crowd.

"Yes, Hawaii. There, we shall be safe from this infection until we can sort out all of the details." The Consul said in a formal tone. Clary knew it would be nice to see her parents again, but how can she leave her home?

No one argued after that, just uncertainty. "Unfortunately, the closest portal is quite a distance from where we are. I have called up a cruise for our department on the Hudson at 6 p.m. You may choose to come if you wish. But the ferry will not wait for anyone." With that he walked away from the crowd and went through the main gate, followed by his advisors. Clary lowered her head down

Everyone started talking again with more positive responses. Clary wanted to see her mother and Luke more than anything, but something was holding her back.

Jace walked up to her. "So are you convinced to come _now?_" Clary didn't respond. He tilted her chin up. "You know I won't leave without you." _Crap._ Clary thought. _I don't want anyone to stay because of me._

She smiled up to him. "I guess I am." He grinned and took her into her arms. It felt like such a luxury to be held by Jace again.

"I've been walking around; most of the people seem to think this trip is the best way to go."

For a second Clary thought that they only wanted to leave for the vacation. "It is a one time opportunity. It's not safe in New York anymore." Jace's smile faded slowly.

"We'll be fine, Clary. You'll get to see Luke and Jocelyn again. Don't you miss them?" Clary nodded her head slightly.

"Jace." Maryse tapped his left shoulder. He turned around. "We should start packing." She met Clary's eyes and smiled. He nodded his head and she backed away.

"That means you too, Fray." He smirked.

"Actually it's Fairchild." She said as an afterthought.

He shrugged. "You should stick with 'Fray', it has a ring." He threw his good arm over her shoulder and walked with her to the gate.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary stood up from her overflowing suitcase. Her back ached from arching over her stuff. She had gone to her house to pack for the journey. It was already 4:00 and Simon and the Lightwoods were coming to pick her up.

She looked at the mess on the floor. For all she knew, she might never get to see her room again. _Okay, sweaters, shorts, underwear_, _toothbrush…and a few extra weapons._

"That should be good." She told herself. She exhaled and looked around the room. Quickly, she reached under her bed and grabbed her sketchpad. She had almost forgotten it. Clary stuffed it inside her bag.

Then her doorbell rang. _This is it. _She sighed again and swiftly zipped up her mini red suitcase. Before she shut her door, she gave her room one last look and nodded her head. Her heart was beating quicker than normal. She closed her door and made her way down to the front door. The bell was ringing a numerous amount of times.

_God, what's up with them?_ She unlocked the door and heard a mumbling sound. Clary raised an eyebrow and peeked out of one of the side windows next to the door.

A face popped up into the window she was looking through. She jumped backwards with the hairs on her neck standing stiff. The Walkers banged on the front door. By judging the sounds, Clary knew there were more than just a few.

One of the zombie's fists broke through the window. Clary screamed as bloody hands came breaking through the glass. The corpses moaned, searching for flesh to chew on. She fumbled for her cell phone and punched in Isabelle's number. She was shaking so much that she touched a few wrong buttons.

She screamed again as a face popped into her house from the window. Her heart was stammering against her chest as she tried again to call her number. This time she managed to dial Isabelle's number. As the phone rang into her ears, Clary watched in horror as the doorknob turned rapidly.

She had forgotten to lock the door.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Isabelle gripped Simon's right hand as Robert started the engine. Simon smiled at her.

"Eww, can you wait 'till the ship to do that. It's disgusting." Jace made a face. Magnus, Alec, Simon, Isabelle and a miserable Jace sat in the seats of Robert's car.

"You shouldn't be talking, lightbulb. What about all of those times you and Clary had romance scenes." Isabelle playfully glared at him.

"Ya, but it looks hot when we kiss. I wouldn't take my chance with a bloodsucker." Jace said proudly. Simon looked offended.

Isabelle smacked him in the head. Jace chuckled and looked out his window.

Simon fidgeted, suddenly uncomfortable. Isabelle decided to lighten him up. "Actually, I like taking some risks."

She closed in on Simon and gave him a kiss. Isabelle knew Jace was rolling his eyes. She pulled away and smirked at Jace. She sighed and pulled out her phone. Clary was calling. Isabelle knew she should answer, but they were already on their way. She put her phone back into her pocket and rested her head on Simon's shoulder.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary ran for the door as a zombie squeezed in. Before anything else, she slammed against the bulging door. She punched the Walker in the jaw. It growled and backed off a little bit. She struggled to close the door all the way. The walking corpse was heading towards her again.

Breathing heavily, she grunted and kicked the zombie in the face. The door opened a little more and arms were stretching from the outside. While the corpse was recovering she used all of her strength to shut the door. Before she had a chance to blink, she locked the door. Hands were reaching for her from the shattered window.

The zombie reached out for Clary's face as she shoved him against the wall by his head. The head punched a hole in the wall as the corpse flailed its arms. Clary quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

When she turned back, the zombie was already entering the kitchen. She screamed and charged for the monster. The zombie opened its arms as she went into them. She plunged the knife into its forehead. Blood splattered onto its face and her arm. As the corpse went down, she backed away. She stared at it for a while.

She couldn't believe it. She actually _killed_ her first Walker by herself! Clary actually laughed.

Then she turned to the mirror and saw her reflection. Blood stained parts of her face and arms. Her clothes were ripped on the sleeves.

She looked like a zombie herself.

Then she heard a voice call for her.

"Clary!" She wiped the blood on the dead person's shirt. She frowned at the idea that the man was once a human. She gulped and headed for the door.

She unlocked it and was attacked by a frightened Jace. "By the Angel, Clary you're okay." She let him embrace her. He kissed her and pulled back, his hands cupping her face. "We need to leave."

Clary nodded and grabbed her things. She took Jace's hand and ran outside. There were a few dead corpses on the lawn. She abruptly stopped and looked at her home.

It wasn't like it had been before. The windows were shattered and there were bloody hand marks on the door. Guts were spilled onto the porch with dead people lying around them. _This may be the last time I ever see my house again. And it's already ruined. _

Her eyes watered as Jace turned her around and headed towards the car. Jace put her bag into the trunk and opened the door for her. She stepped in and Jace slid in after her. Clary saw everyone else slightly covered in blood, indicating that they helped kill the corpses. Jace shut the door and Robert started the engine. She watched her bloody house, her own home, grow smaller as Robert sped down the road. Clary buried her head into Jace's shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Good-bye." She whispered as a tear spilled down her cheek.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Oh yeahhh! Chapter eleven! So I managed to get some action into this chapter ^^ (go guts!) If you guys never heard of the term 'Walkers', then you should watch the Walking Dead (which I do not own)…obviously. I've been hearing about this new film called Paranorman which was created by the same person who made Coraline (which I do not own either). There's gonna be some zombies in it, so….ya. Review for me if you're a good person :3 **

**~Beanie Wayland**


	12. Chapter 12: A New Weapon

Chapter Twelve: A New Weapon

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary opened her eyes, which were glued shut by dry tears. For the past few minutes, Isabelle was wailing about how sorry she was about not answering the phone. Normally Clary would be angry, but she felt more drained and upset to care. To think that the last memory she had of her home had dead people on the porch.

She felt the car slowing down. "What is this?" She heard Maryse say as the car stopped. Clary moved her head so she could see what was happening.

There were a dozen police cars blocking the bridge leading to the Hudson River dock. Everyone hopped out of the car. There were no policemen around the area. They walked up closer to the front, still a long distance from the bridge. "How are we going to get across the bridge?" Alec asked.

They reached the first empty blocking police car. There were bullet holes punched into the sides. The windows were shattered, as well as the hood. "We might not make it in time for the ship; it's a quarter to 5." Jace said as he examined his watch.

The police cars stretched all the way down to the end of the bridge. Most of them were shattered and looked unrepairable. Clary was too busy wandering around the cars to hear him. She knew it was only a matter of time before they all became walking dead people. There wasn't any way to protect herself if she didn't have a weapon that she could actually use. _If only I'd brought that knife…_

She glanced at the broken police car and saw a black gun lying on the front seat. Clary smiled slowly and evilly. She stealthily made her way closer to the car. The window was half shattered, leaving the points of the glass sharp and jagged. Before anything else, she looked around if any police were watching. There was still no one in sight. She turned to the group who were still discussing other routes to the dock.

Clary carefully placed her hand inside the window and grabbed the gun. When she lifted it up, it almost slipped out of her hand. The weight surprised her and her sweaty palms didn't help. Clary lifted it out of the car and held it in her hands. _I could get used to this._ She shoved the gun into her backpack before anyone else could see her with it. In the corner of her eye, she saw extra bullets. Clary reached in quickly and gripped the pack.

While taking out the bullets, her arm skinned the glass of the window. Blood seeped down to her elbow. She bit her lip hard, forcing herself not to scream. She shoved the bullets violently into her bag, muttering a few curses.

"Clary, are you okay?" Simon approached her as she was zippering her bag feverishly.

She combed her hair back. "Yeah, I was just…having a bag check." She smiled and walked past him.

"Clary!" Simon shouted. Everyone flinched. Clary stopped walking and turned around.

"What?" _You've done it now, Fray. Hopefully there isn't any law about having a gun before getting a driver's license._

He sped-walked up to her. "You're bleeding on your arm." He gently held her arm. _Oh, crap._

The others turned around in concern. She attempted to make a lie. "Oh, yeah. I was looking around the cars…and I accidently skinned the window." She pointed to the car.

Magnus made a sigh while Alec shook his head.

Jace came up to her and looked at the blood trailing down her arm. "God Clary, can't you be careful for a second? I feel like every time I turn around, something happens to you."

Clary avoided making eye contact. Instead, something else caught her eye.

"Walkers!" She shouted as she saw them coming up from the hill.

"Everyone get inside the car, now!" Maryse demanded racing towards the car. Robert unlocked the doors and the shadowhunters (and the warlock) filed in.

When Clary looked at the back window, the zombies were reaching for the car. Robert stepped on the gas and turned the car around. He took another highway, hoping for a route to the Hudson.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

They rode the way in silence except for when Magnus was complaining about the cramps he was having. Finally, they reached the dock.

Robert pulled over at the sidewalk. There weren't much people filing into the ship.

"They'll regret the second they said no to this chance." Robert said as they came out of the van. Some Shadowhunters were saying their good-byes to their families and friends through the windows.

Maryse went up to the people. "Have you seen a lot of people boarding on?" She asked them.

"You're going on the ship?" One of the men said.

"Well yes, I was just curious-"

"You have to go right now! They're about to depart soon!" He said.

Clary flipped her phone opened and sucked in a breath. It was 5 minutes before 6. She turned her head to tell the others, but they were already running.

**Really, really, really, really sorry for not updating lately. My sister has been hogging the friggin' computer :( well I was gonna put more but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting. I promise to make the next chapter better. Deal? HORAY! :D Lezz do it! Review ppl 3**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	13. Chapter 13: Holiday In

Chapter 13: Holiday In

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary made a sprint to catch up with the rest. The black steam puffed out off the ship's blowhole. The ship was huge, bigger than what she imagined was possible. Clary would've thought it was five times the size of the Titanic.

The attendant was just about to head into the ship when Maryse called out to him. Quickly, they entered the door to the ship. Clary's jaw dropped when she saw the inside. She heard Magnus gasp. "Oh, my…" He said as he put a hand to his cheek.

"What is this?" Alec said, mouth gaping.

Simon sucked in a breath, "Damn, it looks like a gigantic hotel."

Jace smirked. "The only hotel I've been to was Dumont."

The walls were painted gold (if it even_ was _painted) and so was the enormous chandelier stretching down from the ceiling in middle of the lobby. Clary could see dozens of floors going up from where she stood. This room alone was probably the double the size of a football field. There were swirled stairs on the left and right sides and a large red carpeted stairs on the farthest end. Glass elevators were also scattered around. Golden poles stood to support the ceilings on the side.

Some Shadowhunters were talking around in the lobby. There were obviously more Nephlim than Downworlders. Their expressions were happy and awed.

"Clary." She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked ahead. Jace was walking down the lobby with her suitcase. Everyone else was already at the front desk. Clary walked towards the group, still staring at all the fancy interior.

A blonde lady, with very red lips, that worked behind the desk was looking through some papers. When they got close enough, she looked up.

Maryse laid her hands on the counter. "Hi, we're looking for some rooms to stay in? We have eight people."

"Of course, give me a second." The lady replied with a smile. She was typing feverishly into a computer. After a few moments, she spoke again, "You're in luck. It looks like we have your eight rooms available." She dug through some drawers and desks and pulled out some cards. "Here are your room keys. There's a spare for each one."

"Great, thank you." Robert said as he took the cards. He handed them out to everyone. Simon and Clary were the only ones that thanked him.

Alec was turning over his cards and scrunching his eyebrows. "How do I use this thing?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and took her card from her father. "It's a room key; you swipe it in your door and it opens."

Alec looked dumbfounded. "Seriously? That's how we get in? Can't they just make some kind of rune for our hotel rooms?"

Clary looked alarmed. "Hey, making runes is not as easy as it sounds." Jace took her left hand and pulled her.

"Come on already, I wanna see our rooms." He whined. Clary sighed and followed after him.

"Okay, the paper on the card says the floor and number the room's in." Robert said, making his way to the nearest elevator. Clary flipped her card over. She read it silently: FL 50- RM 557.

"I'm on the 50TH floor." Magnus announced. And by glancing at everyone's papers, they were all on the same floor. They reached the glass see-through elevator. Clary pushed the 'up' button. The arrow lit up at the top. The elevator made its way down. It opened and no one was coming out. They all went in through the door. Isabelle pressed the '50' button on the side. There were no numbers above 50, so they must be on the top floor. The elevator jerked little. Simon grabbed onto the railing.

Clary watched as the elevator went up. She saw many people below her talking with each other. It almost seemed like old times, but she knew what was happening outside of this cruise. The elevator came to a stop after a few seconds. The door opened and everyone headed out.

_RM 557…_ Clary dragged her luggage and grabbed a strap of her backpack with her thumb. Robert led the way, looking for our rooms.

Finally, they found the rooms that were assigned. Her room was in the middle of Isabelle's and Jace's. She swiped her card through the door. The little bulb near the insertion turned green. Clary turned the knob and stepped inside.

She felt a smile creep up her face. There was a fancy miniature kitchen next to the living room lounge. When Clary explored further, she found a huge bathroom with a full-size Jacuzzi. Her bedroom had 2 queen beds and a few drawers. On top there was a flat screen TV, as well as the living room. In a separate room there was a closet full of hangers.

"Clary, this is amazing!" Isabelle shouted. Clary jumped at the sound.

"I know, it's pretty roomy here." Clary gestured around her 'hotel' room.

Jace came wandering into the room. He looked around and whistled. "By far Clary, I seem to like your room the best. Maybe I'll spend the night here instead."

Isabelle grabbed her brother by the arm. "Nice try, Wayland." He smirked and winked at Clary. Isabelle didn't seem enlightened. "Guys, this is serious. We're not on vacation. And we have to take extra precaution for now. Who knows, maybe this ship is infested with dead people?"

Jace took her by the shoulders. "Relax, little sis." Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "We won't be here for long. Just take a break for a while, okay?" He fluffed up her hair and waved at Clary. He exited out Clary's room. Clary shook her head.

"That goes for you too, Little Red." Isabelle folded her arms and headed towards the door.

"Hey, I was gonna agree with you!" Clary called out.

Isabelle shut the door…

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Done :) Sorry I didn't update this chapter the other day. I was too busy admiring my new obsession (Jeremy Lin! FTW) anyhow the 'gang' finally got to this frikin ship, and they find out how amazing this cruise is. Tell me what's up guys. Review and PM :)**

**~Beanie Wayland**

**P.S. JEREMY LIN FTW! LINSANITY :D **


	14. Chapter 14: Awake and Alive

Chapter 14: Awake and Alive

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary had finished unpacking some of her clothes and lay flat on her bed. It was a little past midnight and she still in her old clothes. She had said good-night to the others before locking her door. For some reason, she wasn't able to sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

Clary decided to draw and hoped it would ease her tenseness. She took out her sketchpad and opened to a fresh page. She outlined the dead bodies of the Walkers that lay on her front porch. To her surprise, she couldn't get the shape of her house right. She raised an eyebrow and flipped to another page. Carefully, she sketched the outline of her house.

_Were there two points? How many windows were there? What was the color? _She used multiple pages trying to perfect her drawing. The pictures never seemed to turn out correct. Clary cried out and stabbed the page with frustration. The pointed led broke into hundreds of black specks. She lay back down onto the bed. _Why did I have to leave? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash outside of her room. Of guard she flung her sketchpad off of her lap and jumped. Clary didn't hear any other sound, except for her heart racing. She immediately scrambled for a weapon. _My gun. _Clary went over to her gab and grabbed the gun. _How in the hell do I work this thing? _Clary examined the gun, almost forgetting why she'd got it in the first place.

There was another crash from outside. Clary popped open the back and saw bullets lined inside. When she counted 20, she knew that was enough. She closed the ammo bar and ran to the door. Clary pressed her ear to the door. When she heard nothing, she unbarred the door. Clary took a deep breath and placed her sweaty left hand on the knob.

Clary yanked the door back and held up her gun with both hands. She didn't see anything in front of her. Still holding up her weapon, Clary made her way out of her room. She looked around for anything suspicious. Clary went over to the middle balcony and glanced down at the many floors below. The only light that shone was the one in the lobby. _Maybe I should go down and check._ Clary ran back into her room and grabbed her room key before she could get herself locked out.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary rushed to an elevator and pressed the lobby button. She stomach flipped as she was brought down 50 floors. The feeling subsided when the vehicle stopped moving. With much sickness, she walked out of the elevator. There was no one there. Not even a receptionist at the front desk. _Where is everyone? _She wandered around the rocking chairs and sofas in the big lounge. There were many doors on the walls of the lobby. Clary looked for any lights in the cracks of the door. Clary knew she heard a crash, but where did it come from?

She stopped and stared at one of the brown, wooden doors to her left. The door was opened just a slit. Clary stealthily made her way to the door.

She heard another crash which banged on her ear drums. She'd almost dropped her gun. Her heart was beating so intensely that she prayed no one would hear it. The crack under the door was dark. _The lights are off._ Her knees were shaking rapidly. Clary had no idea what was in there. She placed her hand onto the steel knob.

Clary slowly pushed the door in. She didn't see or hear anything. Clary stuck her hand onto the wall, feeling for a light switch. Finally, she found an angled bump. The switch was wet to the touch as she pressed on it.

The room looked like a normal suite.

Besides the fact that there was a bloody corpse devouring someone. Clary threw her left hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. _That's impossible! They couldn't have gotten in here! _Gulping painfully, she peeked through the doorway. The Walker was pulling a number of guts out of the poor woman's body.

"C'mon Clary, you have to kill it." She whispered to herself. Clary walked into the room and pointed her gun at the zombie's head. Gently she closed the door.

The Walker glanced up from its meal. For a split second, they just looked at each other. Then the corpse moaned its way to her. Clary ducked out of its bloody arm as it swung towards her. Clary positioned herself again and aimed at the corpse. She sucked a breath in and pulled the trigger.

The bullet ripped through its throat. The zombie staggered a little bit before charging back at her. Clary backed off into the living room. She looked at the poor lady on the couch. Her eyes were wide open, as well as her mouth, which was flowing with blood. Clary suddenly had a burst of anger rush through her veins. As the corpse reached for her face, Clary shot at its forehead.

As if it had slipped on ice, the Walker fell backwards, thudding onto the carpet. Clary took deep breaths and kicked the corpse in his face for good measures. Clary glanced at the woman on the couch. She knew she couldn't leave her there. Clary made her way to the dead lady. She shut her eyes and whispered, "Ave Atque Vale." She shut her eyes.

Clary decided to hide her in the closet. Clary picked her up in her arms and brought her to the closet. The lady was very heavy and Clary wished she had as much strength as Jace had. She stuffed the lady in the closet. _That should buy her some time. _

Clary reached for the door and was stopped by another hand. She opened her mouth in surprise. The woman jumped on her, moaning for food. Clary fell on the hard floor with the half-bodied lady. Her gun slipped out of her grip and hit the ground. Clary pushed at the zombie's throat to keep her away while trying to reach her only weapon.

The corpse raked her hands into Clary's arm. Clary shrieked as she desperately reached for her gun. When she finally seized the gun, she shot the Walker in the head.

The lady limped her head onto Clary. With disgust, Clary threw her off. She was all covered in blood.

Blood. _Oh shit. _Her eyes went wide. Clary ran for the bathroom. She jammed the shower on and jumped in. Clary scraped off all of the zombie's blood. Her right arm stung where the corpse scratched her. Blood trailed down to her elbow. _This is disgusting. _Clary thought as she eyed the gut-spilled woman who lay on the floor.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Yay! Another chapter! Soooo I have finally got a little more action in this one. Why is there a zombie on the ship? You gotta read to find out!...eww I sound like a news reporter. :P Anyway review for me people. Much love to (hawaiiangrl, jmads, tlkin2much, and anonymus) for reviewing :) and for BubbleGirl26 for keeping me good company :) **

**~Beanie Wayland**

**P.S. Kinda upset that the Knicks lost yesterday. Lin wasn't doing his normal Linsanity, getting fouled out in the 4****th**** quarter. But losing doesn't matter, just give it your best. Lots of love, Lin :) **


	15. Chapter 15: Who Are They

Chapter Fifteen: Who Are They…

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

After drying off all the water, Clary stepped out of the tub, which was now covered in blood. She shivered and went out of the bathroom. Clary closed the door and stared down at the woman. _This is really happening, isn't it? _She thought as she made her way around her. Clary grabbed her gun and walked to the door with shaky knees. The other corpse was lying by the doorway. Clary knew someone was going to find these bodies. She just hoped no one would find out who killed them.

Clary peeked outside the suite door. There wasn't anyone down in the lobby. With a sigh of relief, Clary walked out and shut the door gently. She made her way to an elevator. Panic struck her as she was thinking. _There are probably more Walkers roaming around. How am I supposed to sleep with _that _idea going on in my head?_

Clary rode the elevator to the 50TH floor. She went over to her room and reached into her jean pocket. She scrunched her eyebrows. _I know I put my card in my pocket. _She checked her other pockets, just in case. Who was she kidding? Clary knew she dropped it while she was downstairs.

She had to fight the urge to shout curses and jam her fist into her door. Angrily, she went down again. Clary could care less if anyone saw her. She threw open the door to the bloody suite. The door slammed one of the zombies in the head. Clary looked around for the stupid card.

She strut into the bathroom and found the key sitting on the edge of the sink. "Stupid key." She muttered and made her way, again, to the exit. Clary slammed the door, much too loudly. She walked to the same elevator. _Whatever. _Clary thought stubbornly. She knew she was lacking sleep at the moment. _If no one heard me shooting people's heads, then nobody will hear me shutting a door. _

That's when she heard voices in the distance. Clary ran and punched the 'up' button. She felt goosebumps travel up her arms. The footsteps were coming closer. The glass finally opened as she jumped inside. Before she even blinked she pressed a random button. The elevator shifted upwards. Her heart was beating loudly. Clary came out to the 21ST floor. She stared down from the edge and saw two men walking into the lobby from one of the halls.

Clary couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw them walk to the hall where Clary came out of. After they were out of her sight, she went to the 50TH and got her key out. She tiptoed to her door and slid the card in. Clary opened her door and shut it once she was inside. She leaned on it to catch her breath.

"Clary." Clary's eyes flew open and she held out her gun.

She saw Jace standing over her living room couch. "Where were you?" Jace said as he flicked the lights on, completely ignoring the fact she pointed a gun at him.

She was staring at him in horror. "How did you get in here?" She was partially stalling and partially curious.

Jace wasn't smiling. "Answer me, Clary."

She let her heart beat slower before she answered. "I heard a bang coming from downstairs, so I went down to go check what it was." Jace shook his head.

"It's almost 2 in the morning." Clary flinched. _No point in lying now. _

Clary sighed. "When I went downstairs, there was a Walker in one of the rooms. I killed it and-"

"You _killed_ it?" Jace raised his eyebrows. To Clary, this felt like a slap in the face. She hated how no one had faith in her. "With a mundane weapon?" His expression was shocked, leaving his face slightly pale. He has no idea what human weapons are capable of.

"I'm a Shadowhunter, Jace. Why do you treat me so differently from all the others?"

"You still have a long way to go. You've only just learned how to use a seraph blade." Jace took the gun away from Clary. "How did you get this?"

She was curious why he hadn't asked about the Walkers on the ship. "While we were at the bridge, it was sitting in one of the police cars." Clary finally bursted out, "Jace, did you know that there were corpses on the ship?"

Jace stared at Clary with a puzzled face. "Why would I know about that?" Clary couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

She gave up on further explanations. "Jace, can we talk about this tomorrow? It's late, and I haven't gotten any sleep."

Jace put the gun down on the table. "There still might be more of those zombies on this ship. You really want me to just go back to my room, shut the door and have a sweet dream?"

Clary didn't have any time for this. She knew she couldn't drag him out so she tried another technique. Clary gave him a red glare.

Jace shook his head and headed towards the door. "Goodnight." He said as he went through the doorway without looking back. He shut the door, leaving Clary alone in her room.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

** Well that was a chapter… Hey guys, it's been a while so I really wanted to throw this chapter out there. (Don't wanna keep you people waiting!) Sorry for taking too long, but …ya. :) Hope you like it! Review and message me! LUV YOU!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	16. Chapter 16: Fail Investigation

Chapter Sixteen: Fail Investigation

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary opened her eyes with all the energy she had. Her head was pounding, like she had some kind of hangover the night before. _Yeah right. I had a few 'shots' with some dead people last night. _

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. It was half past 9 a.m. and Clary felt sore. She had trouble sleeping. But then again, sleep never comes easily to her anyway. Clary got out of bed and made her way out of her bedroom. She paused when she got to her living room. She wondered where she was going anyway. _I guess we're having breakfast now. _Clary was dressed up in her blue pajamas. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing her like that. She walked out of her suite with a card key.

The lighting was shockingly bright. The big centered chandelier was turned on and other lights illuminated the darker areas. Slowly, she went to look over the balcony. There were Shadowhunters and a few Downworlders walking far below her floor. Nothing seemed to have changed since when they came into the ship. Clary had at least expected some kind of commotion. Did no one else know about the Walkers? She figured she should go check out the zombie infested room again. She walked towards an elevator.

"You can't go down looking like that, Little Red." Clary turned around. It was Jace who had his arms folded over his chest and was leaning against his door. To her surprise, his voice sounded the same as always. She'd thought he would be mad at her because she kicked him out of her room last night.

She sighed and turned back. "Alright, I'll change." Clary retreated back to her suite. She heard footsteps following behind her. She rolled her eyes and quickly slammed the door behind her. Jace was banging on the door.

"My little pig, let me in!" He knocked and chuckled. Clary gaped at what seemed like his most idiotic comment ever. After she recovered from _that _stunning moment, she ran to her room and put on a green hoodie and jeans. Just in case, Clary grabbed her gun and shoved it in her belt pocket.

She closed her suite door and found the blonde jerk leaning on the balcony. He was grinning and eying your outfit. Clary put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, enough staring. Let's go." Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her.

She didn't bother to break off his hard grip. "What about Simon, Izzy-"

"They already went down for breakfast." Jace pressed the 'down' button on the elevator.

"You were waiting for me?" Clary was shocked that he would actually take his time for anything. "You're not mad at me or something?"

He turned to Clary with slow smile. "I figured it was 'That Time of Month' for you, so I'll let you off the hook." Clary punched his right arm as the doors opened. He laughed and took her hand. They climbed inside. "But you still owe me that explanation. Sorry, but nature isn't an excuse." Jace leaned in on her and pressed his mouth on hers. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. It's been a while since she smiled, considering all this madness that's going on.

Jace pressed the 'lobby' button. He kissed her again as the elevator shifted downwards. Clary was caught off guard when the machine abruptly stopped. They broke apart as some people filed into the elevator. Clary awkwardly leaned into Jace's shoulders as his hand went around her waist.

He whispered into her ear. "We've got plenty of time in our life, don't worry." Clary let out a chuckle. The man in front of her turned around. Clary covered up with a fake cough.

When the elevator reached the lobby, Jace and Clary started walking to the cafeteria. Jace pulled her out of the other people's way.

"What?" Clary asked. Her stomach was aching for something to eat.

"I think we should go check out that room you were in last night, with the zombies." Jace said.

Clary knew he was eager to fight some corpses, probably to redeem himself from his other fight with them. She nodded her head. "This way." She said as she pulled on his arm. They walked through many Nephilim heading towards the cafeteria. Finally, they made it to the hall she was in. They approached the door with much caution. Clary was 50% sure something would pop out and try to eat her face any second now. "It's this one."

The door had no restraints on it. It looked like any other room on this cruise. There wasn't even a smudge of blood in sight. Clary breathed in deeply and opened the door.

They stepped inside stealthily. Jace was ahead of her, going inside of the living room. She looked down by the door where the zombie last was. Except that it wasn't there.

"Jace." She said with a shaky voice. Jace rushed over to her.

"What is it?" He looked around.

"The Walker; it was here when I left." She suddenly was struck with the idea that the zombie lived and was walking around the ship somewhere.

"Someone must've found it after you left." He scratched his golden head.

She was even more shocked when she realized that there wasn't any blood on the floor. When she shot the Walker, blood was splattered all over the place. Clary went over to the living room carpet. There weren't any stains on the carpet either. She walked into the bathroom and found nothing but white walls and clean furniture.

Jace came into the bathroom. "There aren't any blood stains anywhere." She was curious to who could have found this place.

Then it hit her. _It must've been those men I saw after I got my card. But who were they? And how did they clean all of this up? _ "Jace," Clary said slowly. "After I left the room, there were two people that headed towards this hall. They're probably the ones who cleaned this up."

Jace was about to reply when another voice cut in.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" A man dressed in a black suit walked into the bathroom. _Wonderful._

_... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ...  
><em>

**Wonderful…lol. Hey guys! I'm done with yet another chapter. I would just like to thank all of my BEAUTIFUL reviewers. I just wanted to let you know, you are right here, in my heart…actually my arteries (inside joke). Tell me how I'm doing. And YES I know I haven't been putting much Clace moments. And the reason whyyyyy…is that…I have no idea where to put them. This story has a lot of suspense in it, so I'm having a hard time putting soft moments in… BTW I am making up this story as it goes. I'm not really sure how it's all going to end. But I have some ideas for this ship…^^ heheheh… Review and message me! PLEASE don't leave me lonely! :3**

**~Beanie Wayland**

**P.S. This Friday and Saturday, I'll be visiting some places for a school trip (Including Harvard where 'you know who' went to…) If you comment the right 'you know who' that I am thinking of, I will favorite you! Anyways, I can't update while I'm on that twp day trip so BE AWARE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hungry, or Not?

****

**CONGRATZ TO HAWAIIANGRL FOR GUESSING THE RIGHT ANSWER! IT WAS JEREMY LIN! :D (u gotta love him) anyhow, I already favorite her so…ya…**

Chapter 17: Hungry, or not

Clary snuck a glance at Jace, who had his mouth open just a bit. After he recovered, he took a deep breath. "My girlfriend was looking for a nearby restroom. We just happened to-"

"How did you get in?" The man demanded. He glared at Jace, who cleared his throat. He clearly looked upset that he interrupted him.

"The door was unlocked when we got here." Clary replied with a waving voice. He stared at Clary and examined her face. This time he didn't answer right away. He looked as if he had recognized her. _He probably saw me last night…Screwed._

Slowly his gaze shifted to Jace. "Get…out." The man pointed at the door. Jace frowned and grabbed Clary by the arm. He took her out of the suite and into the lobby.

They sped walked to the cafeteria. "Have you seen that guy before?" Jace asked as he bumped through other Shadowhunters.

Clary ran to catch up with him. "No." He didn't say anything. "Have you?" They paused at the doors of the cafeteria.

"No…" He looked back at where they just were. "But he looks suspicious." He folded his arms, staring at the same suite door.

"Oh, really?" Clary's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jace wasn't paying much attention. "I say we follow him around a bit. See where he's going." Clary had to admit, she wanted to find out if the guy knew about the Walkers or not. But she had her stomach over her instincts.

"Sure, right after we have some breakfast." Clary walked over to the cafeteria. Almost immediately, she was pulled back by Jace. He spun her around.

"Clary, this is serious. If that guy tells anyone about us sneaking into someone's room, we're gonna be in a lot of trouble."

"Since when did you care about getting into trouble?"

"Since when did you become some badass zombie slayer who has a hot boyfriend?"

Clary just rolled her eyes. "At least tell the others first; they're gonna be worried sick."

Jace replied, "No, they can't get involved." And this was where Clary gets mad. She knows putting others in danger would be a bad idea, but to get away with this they needed help.

"But they can help us-"

"Clary." He warned.

"Fine. But we are going to have breakfast later." She said. Jace smiled in triumph.

**Hey guys. I know this is a REAL short chapter, but I wanted to write something up. I came back from Boston on Saturday night. And then I found out the Knicks had a Boston Celtics game in Boston the next day. -_-… Anyway I went to Harvard the school LIN went to ^^! I haven't written in freakin' 7 days D: bad beanie! Anyway I promise to update later on! Review and SHOW ME SOME LOVE!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	18. Chapter 18: Slightly Better

Chapter Eighteen: Slightly Better

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary held onto Jace's sleeve as they made their way through the crowds of people. The man was walking towards another hallway at the far end of the lobby. Jace was literally running to the guy as Clary struggled to keep up.

He turned into the hallway as Clary and Jace hid behind the entrance. Clary tried to peer into the hallway, but Jace pushed her back to the wall. She was about to scold him when he put a finger up, signaling for her to be quiet. She was sure her face was as red as her hair. Jace looked into the entrance and caught sight of the man turning right. Slowly he got up and beckoned her to follow him.

They walked into the hallway. The doors on the sides were painted red and lights hung from the ceiling. It was even fancier than the other suites she had seen on this ship.

Just before they turned into the other hallway, Jace stopped in his tracks. They pressed their ears to the cold granite walls to listen to the conversation.

"-risk the chance. We have to act now." Said a panicked voice in the distance.

"No." the other one declined. "It's too soon to take any action in this invasion. We'll find the best time." _So they _do _know about the Walkers. _Clary thought to herself.

There was a little pause after that. Then, "What will we do about them?" The pitched voice asked. Clary gulped, hoping the man in the black suit hadn't told anyone about the incident in the suite.

The deeper voice laughed. "Don't you worry about that." Clary imagined him patting the younger ones head like a dog. "I'll take care of everything," The voice paused as Clary squeezed Jace's arm, "Starting with the girl."

Clary's eyes flew open. Her heart skipped a few hundred beats. She hadn't even realized the footsteps approaching. Jace yanked Clary into the closest room and closed the door gently. The lights were out and they peered through the little window on the door. They heard the footsteps passing by, which gave Clary a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a screech filled the room, followed by the kicking of metal. They whipped their heads around and saw a corpse in the middle of the room, strapped to a metal bed. Jace grabbed Clary by the arm and pulled her away from the door just as it swung open.

Someone was staring into the room from the doorway, but Clary couldn't see the face. But, she could now very clearly see the bloody corpse. Half of its face was bitten off and his hand was also missing. After a few seconds, the person shut the door and walked away.

The Walker kept moaning for flesh. Not wasting another second, Clary ran to the door and slowly turned the knob. But it wouldn't open.

She shook the knob in frustration. She felt a hand come down on her.

Clary turned around and gasped. It was just Jace. Too frightened to curse him out, she said, "The guy locked the door."

Jace exhaled in exhaustion. Meanwhile, the corpse was still wailing around and making weird, psychotic noises. He turned around and whipped out his dagger. "Shut up!"

"Jace!" Clary grabbed his right arm. He paused. "If we kill it, they'll know someone was in here." Jace was staring at the hideous creature that was tied down. Clary gently pulled his left hand down and brought him towards the door. "We have to get out before someone hears it." She scrambled into the desks on the sides. They were full of papers and folders. Jace went for the large cabinet on the other side of the room. He fumbled for the knob and squinted his eyes. When he found it, he yanked it open.

As a reflex, he pulled out his blade. There was a dead corpse hanging inside of the cabinet. He couldn't read the labels.

"I found a bobby pin." Clary whispered as she ran to Jace. The zombie twitched as she ran by. She caught sight of the corpse that was chained inside of the closet. She was pulling on his arm, but staring at the Walker. "Jace, we have to go now."

He didn't turn to her. "Clary, hand me your witchlight." She had no idea why he was asking for it. The Walker was moaning and thrashing, its hand clutching in her direction.

"Not now Jace!" She whispered loudly. "Someone's gonna find us." He was sticking his head inside of the cabinet. The zombie suddenly started screeching.

Clary jabbed the bobby pin into Jace's neck. He flinched backwards. "What the hell-"

Clary shut the closet swiftly. She grabbed his hand and ran across the room to the door. Once she stuck the pin in, she turned the knob and opened the door. Clary shoved Jace out of the way and closed the door. She prayed it relocked after opening it. But there was no time to worry about it now. The zombie was still moaning and wheezing. They rushed out of the hallway and back into the lobby.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**HA! See, I told you I would finish! lOl. Anyhow, sorry for updating so late. I have soooo many projects that I need to get done (it sucks!). I literally have no time to spare anymore :( being old is bull-…frogs… ENJOY YOUR CHILDHOOD WHILE YOU CAN FOLKS! Review and message me! LUV YOU!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	19. Chapter 19: More Answers

Chapter Nineteen: More Answers

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary and Jace looked around for any witnesses. When they found none, they leaned against the wall. Her chest was rising a little too fast. When Jace didn't speak, Clary spoke first, "Well that was exciting. I hope you're glad that we 'investigated' today, because it's the last time it's ever happening."

But another voice answered. "Where-were-you?" The girl said as she stalked up to us. Isabelle had her hand on her hip. Jace wasn't looking at her, he was staring at Clary. "You said you'd be down for breakfast about-hmm…lemme see…3 hours?" As if he'd just realized she was there, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Answer me!" She whacked Jace in the shoulder with some kind of paper.

"Izzy." The person behind her warned. It was Alec, with everyone else. Isabelle turned to look at him. She had Jace's sleeve bundled up in her clutch. "You can let go now."

Jace smiled at her. Reluctantly, she backed away. "Okay, let's try this again." Maryse said. "Where were you two?"

He had his arm over Clary's shoulder as she tried to smack it off. "You know how we are; we like to wander off a lot." Then he paused. "Well, at least Clary does." Her mouth caved open.

_Was he really not going to tell them about this? _ "How about we have some breakfast upstairs now?" Jace said.

Simon laughed. "Oh, that's already done." He frowned at him. Simon stopped smiling.

"Whatever." Jace said as he took Clary towards the nearest elevator. "We're heading upstairs."

"Wha- you're gonna ditch us again?" Isabelle fumed. The two were already at the elevator. Jace held a 'thumbs up' to her. Clary gave her a sympathetic smile.

Out of nowhere, a sparkled hand touched Isabelle's shoulder. "Now now, eager beaver. No need to kill anyone today." Magnus said. He was holding a strawberry smoothie in his left hand.

She turned around in disbelief. "Where were you?"

Magnus was licking his fingers clean. "They had free smoothie samples in the back of the cafeteria. You should really try them! They have quite the-"

Isabelle slapped the drink out of his hand. The cup plopped onto the lobby floor. Magnus stared at the spilt smoothie. The rest of the Shadowhunters made their way to the elevator, shaking their heads. Only Alec stayed behind with Magnus. After a while Magnus pouted and folded his arms. "She knocked down my drink…" Alec sighed and patted his shoulders.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Jace and Clary were staring down at the lobby from their floor. The others finally came out of the elevator. Of course, Isabelle was the one to come out first. "Don't think I'll just forget about this, Wayland." She stalked up to Jace with a warning finger. He shook his head and walked towards his room with Clary. He unlocked his suite. Everyone was staring at him.

"Well are you coming in or what?" He asked. Confused, they made their way inside of his room.

They ended up walking into his living room. Clary had only been in here once (surprisingly) when they first arrived on this ship. Everything was neat and shiny, as if no one was living here otherwise.

Clary sat down next to Jace on the couch. Awkwardly, everyone sat down. There seemed to be someone missing… "Where's Magnus and Alec?" Clary asked.

Isabelle was twirling her whip around her fingers. "Oh, them. Magnus is having some kind of mental breakdown and Alec is trying to make him feel better…unsuccessfully." Silence.

Jace sighed and wrapped his left arm around Clary. "We have something to tell you guys."

Immediately Simon's eyes bulged. "You got Clary pregnant?" For a moment they all gaped at him. Isabelle hit him in the face with a pillow, followed by a murmur of 'ewws' and disapproved looks from Robert and Maryse. Clary blushed and Jace just chuckled.

"No, stupid. It's serious." They all stopped moving. Jace continued, "Last night, Clary ran into a Walker, two, in one of the rooms on the lobby floor." _So he _is_ going to tell them. _Clary thought.

"How can there be a Walker on this ship?" Maryse stroked her hair back.

Jace shook his head. "We don't know. But today, we tried to look into the room again. Someone caught us and then he forced us out. We followed him afterwards and heard him talking to someone else about the corpses."

Clary leaned back. "Actually, we didn't hear them 'say' anything about the zombies, but they did say that something was going to happen." _Starting with a girl, who is possibly, most likely me._

"Yes, but then when we hid inside one of the rooms, we found another Walker strapped down. It seemed to be some kind of zombie lab or something."

Clary thought the room looked like some kind of zombie study or something. She couldn't see _that _clearly because the lights were off. Were there even light switches?

"One of the guys locked us in and I found a corpse in a cabinet. It looked like someone was studying it. I felt some labels around the body."

"You think the people who own this ship is trying to _hide_ the Walkers from everyone?" Robert crossed his arms. He was looking very stressed and exhausted. _Not like he's shot people last night._

"Yes, because everyone would have already knew. That's why they are searching for us."

"They're what?" Maryse stood up. Everyone was leaning forward.

Clary gulped down painfully. She knew Jace couldn't take all of the blame. "They know someone found out about the zombies because they took the bodies from the room. If they know a person who found a Walker, they're gonna want them to stay quiet."

"So no one would start some riot." Simon nodded to himself.

"But do these people know that you two were the ones who saw the corpses?" Maryse questioned them.

Jace didn't say anything. Clary nodded her head slightly. "Do you know what they'll do if they find you?" Robert asked as he shook his head in disappointment.

"No, we didn't hear anything about that. But they'll most likely let us go if we swear not to say anything about this." Clary replied. Her hands were shaking a little bit.

Maryse sighed and rubbed her temples. "Honey, we're gonna have to keep you two around our rooms until we reach the islands." She said to Jace. He was about to object when she continued on, "If they find you, who know what they'll do." She reached over and shook his shoulder. "Do you promise?"

He was staring into his hands, like he was trying to decide whether or not he should say yes. Clary nudged him in the stomach gently. He looked her in the eyes. "Just say yes, Jace. We should be in Hawaii sometime soon anyway." She gave him a sincere smile.

Jace nodded in agreement. Maryse smiled and stood up slowly. She whispered something in Robert's ear and he nodded. "For today, we'll just stay in here."

After hours of eating, discussing and boredom, they finally decided to head to their rooms. When they all left, Clary stood up. "I might sneak in tomorrow, if I can." _Or if I'm alive by then._

Jace chuckled and stood up as well. "If I don't beat you there." He kissed her gently on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Clary felt secure for once. She missed this feeling that she was having at the moment.

It felt exactly like home. Except that it wasn't.

She pulled back slowly. She looked up at his golden eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jace held her hand. "You swear?"

"I swear." And she meant it.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**I am so super, duper, positively, absolutely, extremely, totally, %linsanity…. Sorry that I haven't been updating. Once again for my stupid projects -_-. ALSO I have been trying to book some Hunger Games tickets (successfully) :3 ooh yeah!**

**Remember guys: (People in unison) YOU CAN'T UPDATE ON WEEKDAYS! **

**Me: (nods) There we go!**

**So ya, that's my excuse….it's pretty lame, bro.**

**~Beanie Way-LIN-d (haha. See what I did there?)**


	20. Chapter 20: Nap After Nap After Nap

Chapter Twenty: Nap After Nap After Nap

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary was up most of the night. She kept thinking about what would happen if this zombie apocalypse got out of hand? What if she turned into one of them? What if someone she knows turns into them?

And what about her parents? Clary didn't even know if they were okay or not. She hadn't thought about it until now, when she could finally breathe some fresh air.

Clary didn't even try and draw. The last time she tried drawing, she couldn't even remember her own home. She was staring at the black ceiling, waiting for the morning to come.

Then, just as the other night, she heard a faint bang. Clary sat up slowly. _Not again. _She stood up from her bed, wobbling like she was drunk. She lacked sleep badly, and her legs ached to collapse. Clary flicked her lamp on. _There're more of them. _She was glad that she hadn't slept in pajamas.

Clary grabbed her gun and shoved it in her pocket. She loaded it before she went to sleep, just in case one would show up. She peeked into the very tiny window on the door. There was nothing outside. Quietly, she slipped on her shoes and unlocked the door.

Clary opened the door and shut it as she came out. When she turned around, she bumped into something hard.

It was a black-suited man, with two identical others on either side. They took both of her hands and forced it to her back. Her scream was cut off as the man clamped his arm onto her mouth. Clary's eyes were roughly covered with some kind of clothing. They were dragging her backwards to somewhere.

She stomped her foot onto one of the man's foot. She heard him curse in a whispered voice. Clary wasted no time and threw a kick. Somehow she managed to hit something. She ran blindly away from the voices. Clary dug through her memory and tried to remember how far Jace's door was.

When she felt she was close enough, she launched herself at the door. Instead of hitting the door, she was slammed to her left. Her head smashed down hard and she felt herself spin. The blindfold was shifted lower. She saw three identical faces spinning around her, which all had a wound on their cheeks. And that was all she saw when her world turned to black.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Jace was awoken by a sound outside of his door. It was different from the bang he heard the other night, but it still was suspicious.

He crawled out of bed and walked towards his door. When he opened it, there was no one there. The only thing there was a dark smudge of blood on the carpet.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Hey guys. …short. Don't even call this a chapter. WAIT! The reason why this is short is because I have a feeling that these next chapters are gonna be a bit…looong. Anyway, after Clary takes a nap, she gets kidnapped by some nappers and gets knocked out and takes another nap. Then Jace wakes up from his nap…Not good. Sorry for the shortness :( Ill update asap. **

**~Beanie Wayland**

**Post Scriptum: I watched The Hunger Games yesterday! IT WAS AWESOME! I felt like they did a little too much on the Reaping, but oh wells. GO WATCH IT!**


	21. Chapter 21: After the Naps

Chapter Twenty-One:

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Jace knelt down and gave the blood stain a feel. _Still wet. _He thought. He stood up and glanced around the empty hallway. _What happened here? _ He felt something watching him from a distance. _I should go check on Clary and the others. _He walked over to Clary's door. Jace reached into his pocket and found that it was empty. _Shit, she took back her key…_ He knocked on her door three times. He waited for her to come. He glanced at his watch. _5:46._ He knew she would kill him for waking her up so early.

After a minute, she still didn't come to the door. He knocked louder this time. Still no answer. He told himself not to freak out, and that Clary is safe and sound in her room.

But in this case, he knew it wasn't true. "Clary." He called in front of her door as he pounded his fist on it. "Clary, open the door." He jerked the knob a few times.

He heard a door fly open, but it wasn't Clary's. "Jace, what happened?" Isabelle said, rubbing her half closed eyes.

Jace turned to Isabelle. He saw only a fraction of her face. Nearly all the lights were out. He pointed to the blood on the carpet. "The blood on the floor's fresh and Clary isn't in here." He wanted to punch something hard. _How didn't I wake up? What _did _happen to her?_

"Oh no…" Isabelle scrunched up her hair. She picked her head up. "We need to tell the others."

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

_Light and woozy…everything is…okay. I'm safe now. No problems._

Clary was snapped out of her concussion. She was thrown onto the floor. She heard a door slam shut. It took her a while to move again, but she finally realized that her hands were free. She used her hands to push herself up from the cold, hard floor. Clary turned around and saw a black-masked man staring at her through a door.

_I'm gonna kill him. All of them._ She charged for the door, going anything but straight. She fumbled for the knob and it wouldn't turn. The world was spinning, but she could see the man turning away. "Stop!" She yelled and kicked at the door. It was useless. He was already gone. He seemed to have slipped through another door entirely made of brick.

She turned around in the utter dark silence. The only light was coming from outside of a door at the far end of the hall. Clary reached into her back pocket and prayed her gun was still there. When her hand clutched a firm substance, she breathed out. She had the slightest twinge of hope.

She was suddenly hit with the idea that there was a wall blocking the door behind her. _I shouldn't waste my bullets. _She decided to go down the hall and try to find an exit there.

Slowly, she walked down the deserted hallways. Soon, she came to an opening. Clary realized that it looked a lot like some kind of abandoned lobby. There were sofas, pillars, tables and other stuff you would find in any hotel. With a sudden feeling of danger, she took out her gun again. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating abnormally.

She picked up her pace, wanting to get out of here more than anything. Clary ended up running to the end of the hallway. She peered in through the glass of the door.

All of a sudden, a bloody hand smacked onto the window, making Clary let out a scream. She inched closer to the door. A Walker. And behind it was a hundred more.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Hi guys…sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. I've been too busy watching a Knicks games…and just hoping my Jeremy Lin would come back after his injury. I was supposed to make this chapter longer, but then I found out some bad news. Lin most likely won't return for the season due to a tore in his left meniscus (knee). So hopefully I'll be updating more often now that I can't watch him anymore…Pray for him please guys, I've been crying all night. :(**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	22. Chapter 22: Dead Bottom

**Hey guys. It's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter. Unfortunately, my obsession for the Mortal Instruments had subsided. BUT, since I've just finished the Walking Dead and almost City of Lost Souls, my obsession is BACK! Enjoy! And no I didn't die :) **

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dead Bottom

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary backed up from the door. The Walkers were moaning and pounding its fist onto the door. She was breathing heavily as sweat rolled down her head. _Shit, I didn't even see them there. _She grasped her gun, her only weapon, firmly in her right hand.

_This can't be happening. _She peered through the window again. _There's too many. _She scanned the room to find what would be some kind of basement. Her lips were shaking. _C'mon Clary, do this for Jace. _She inched closer to the knob. _Just turn the lock over. _Clary turned the mini handle for the lock.

Her heart leapt as the door flung open. She staggered backwards from the cross-eyed Walkers. Clary quickly held out her gun and triggered it. Much to her surprise, she managed to stick the bullet through its brain.

Her hope was strained a half second later. More corpses limped out of the metal opening. Clary screamed as she kicked the head off of one of the zombies. She ran and shot blindly while going through the door.

The room was filled with bloody corpses. Clary ran in all directions to avoid getting jumped on. _Where's the exit, damn it! _She felt a tug on her leg and fell to the marble floor. A rotted man-corpse had a hold on her leg. All of its teeth were completely showing and one of its eyes was ripped out. Clary fired her gun again. She felt a sharp pain through her leg as the zombie went limp. Clary struggled to stand as the Walkers began to surround her. She nearly fell as she started walking again. She forced her weak self to keep walking for as long as she could. Blood soaked through her right leg. Wincing, she pointed her gun at the armless zombie. Clary pulled the trigger, now shooting blindly. The corpses dropping as the bullet explodes into its head. _This is it for me. _She thought as she shot two more.

The Walkers kept coming at her. Dozens moaning after her, eyes bulging so much they should have fallen out of their sockets. Clary had no tears to give. She suddenly became filled with anger. _I'm not giving up. _She thought of Jace, her blond angel. _He's probably sound asleep…_

With a sudden plan, she pointed the gun at the ceiling and fired repeatedly. Clary heard sounds of screams from upstairs. Despite the situation, she smiled. _He would be proud. _The zombies began to pick up on her pace. She whacked her gun at the rotten bodies, pushing through their skulls.

No one came down to check on her yet. _C'mon, where's the police when you need them? _Quickly, she fired at the fire extinguisher. The sounds of bells rang through her head. Clary finally made it to the end of the floor. She turned around and saw a whole mob of Walkers limping, crawling towards her.

_Door. _There was a door near the corner of the room. With all the spare energy she had, she limped towards it. She could hear the dead behind her, ready to dine on her very flesh. But she didn't stop. She shot the lock of the door open. Clary jumped inside and shut it behind her. She put her weight against the door. The moans started subsiding.

Clary screamed as hands dug through the glass window. Blood dripped onto her shoulder. She stood up and started for the stairs. She dragged her right leg up the stairs. Clary was only on her 5th step as the zombies broke through. She panicked and started hoping on her left leg up the stairs. She turned as she went. The guts of the bodies fell onto the floor. She missed a stair and fell on her back. Clary screamed as she shot the crawling demons. _Fool. _She thought to herself. _You thought you could make it._ She pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. "Shit!" She shouted.

The bodies fell onto her. She punched one with her barrel and landed it right in its eye. Clary dragged herself up the stairs, still lying down. She had no energy left. _I'm sorry, Jace._ She put her arm down and closed her eyes. She felt bloody hands on top of her. They were pulling and shaking her.

"Clary! Get up!" _Jace. _Her eyes slowly opened. Before she could try to get up, Jace carried her. He ran full-speed up the cement steps.

"Cover me!" He shouted to someone. Clary didn't know who, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she got to hear his voice one last time. Her vision blurred and went black.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**In case you haven't noticed, I have returned! With another chapter of the Walking Instruments…maybe I should have named it that. Anyhoo, I hope this chapter makes up for the 3 or 4 months I've been out. But I understand if it doesn't….:D Review for more! Luv u!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	23. Chapter 23: To be Abandoned

**Dedicated to RandomReader15...who cared that I didn't die! :D This one's for you!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: To be Abandoned

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead _Clary told herself repeatedly. She opened her eyes. She was in her suite room lying down on the leather sofa. She didn't remember how she got there, but somehow she was here. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed something odd. _Where is all my stuff? _Her food and clothes weren't in sight. She sat up unwillingly.

Her bedroom door shut. "Good you're awake." It was Simon. And he was carrying all of her bags.

"Simon, what are we doing here? And why do you have my stuff?" He ran into the kitchen and started emptying out the fridge.

"You passed out while running away from those zombies." He stopped packing to say, "You're lucky he came in time." And with that he resumed his rummaging. _Jace._

"Where's Jace? Is he alright?" Clary tried to stand up, but pain flared up her leg.

Simon rushed over to her. "Careful." She hung her arm around his neck. "You shot yourself in the leg while you were down there. Don't worry, you were only unconscious for about 10 minutes." There was an _iratze_ near her wound.

"I know." She lied. _Thank the Angel I wasn't bitten. _"But where is Jace?" He ran with his vampire-speed to the kitchen to finish dumping the food into a bag.

"He's downstairs with the rest of us." He zipped the huge bag and ran to the counter. He grabbed her gun and ran over to her. "C'mon, it's time to go."

She didn't move. "Simon," she said slowly, "where are we going to?"

He looked her right in the eye. "We have to jump off the ship."

Alec sliced another head in half. "Way to go honey, you're getting good at this!" Magnus smiled.

"We have to help the others." Alec shouted. He couldn't find them anywhere. The people were scurrying around the lobby. Zombies devoured the Shadowhunters' flesh. Screams filled the air; of childrens, mothers and even the fathers. He spun around in Magnus' direction. "Magnus!"

Magnus turned and dug his long black nails into the Walker's head. He wiped the blood away on his coat with disgust as the corpse fell to the ground. "I was hoping to let them dry first." He frowned and examined his nails. Alec impatiently grabbed him. They ran through the commotion of corpses. Finally, Magnus spotted Jace. "I believe the golden one is over there." He pointed to Jace. He was killing off every corpse that was within 1 foot of him.

"Let's go." Alec grabbed his hand and ran towards his brother. He swung his sword at the blood-thirsty beasts. "Jace!" He shouted. Jace turned to them.

"Where's Isabelle?" He had to shout over all the background noises. Two Walkers limped towards him. He dug his sword into both of their skulls with one thrust.

"We couldn't find her." Alec said. People were running into them. One of them happened to be Isabelle.

"I'm here." She said out of breath. "Where's Simon and Clary?" They looked at one another.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

"Are you insane?" Clary shouted. "It's not like Shadowhunters can't drown! We'll just have to fight them off. The water is probably below 0 degr-"

Simon shook her. "There's no time to argue. The disease is spreading like crazy here. There is no other option." He put the gun in her hand. She was shaking so much the gun would've fallen out of her hand if Simon's wasn't there. "I loaded it full for you. If you need more bullets remember, it's in your bag." He put her backpack on her shoulders.

Simon pulled her up and took her two bags. They bolted out of the room. Clary still had trouble running. They looked down the balcony. Blood was spilled all over the place. The corpses were feasting on the poor people's flesh who were still screaming. "Oh my God." Clary said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"We have to keep moving." Simon took her hand and led her to the elevator. They stopped dead in their tracks. A zombie was clawing and biting away the shoulder of a young lady. "HELP!" The lady's cries were muffled by the glass. The corpse bit off the woman's ear. Blood flowed out like a volcano.

Simon pulled Clary away, who was still staring at the screaming girl. They ran to the stairs. Clary had just realized tears falling from her eyes. Simon stopped at the next flight. He wiped her eyes and cupped her face with his free hand. "Shh…we're almost there okay? Just hold on for a few more minutes." Clary wiped her eyes and nodded. They continued going down the stairs. Suddenly, they were pushed to the left side of the wall. They collided into each other. Groaning, they stood up.

"What's happening?" Clary asked, her head spinning like a washing machine.

Simon held her steady. "Maryse and Robert are turning the ship. They're gonna try to drown out the Walkers."

"Wha-"

He didn't let her speak. "They're going to hit a mountain underwater which is why we need to get off the ship _now_." They sped down the stairs. Clary struggled to keep up with Simon's pace. Water exploded out of the wall. It poured onto the staircase, flowing all the way down.

"Simon, you have to go. If you wait for me you'll never make it out in time." Clary stopped running.

"Clary, _please _don't do this to me! If you're staying then I am too." Simon stopped running as well.

"There isn't any time! Simon you-" He grabbed her and carried her down the steps. Despite all the slippery steps, Simon went down three steps at a time. She held onto his neck in fear. Water started to plunge through more holes in the wall. Simon jumped a whole flight of stairs (which had about 50 steps) and landed safely on the lobby carpet. The water in the lobby was already leveling. Simon let her down and they ran. Clary winced and cursed silently at the bullet that pierced her leg. She held out her gun. A corpse who was missing an arm walked towards them. Clary fired right in her mouth and blood came out the back side. She smiled as the Walker collapsed into the water. Her smile faded as zombies turned their heads toward them. _Next time, try not to get yourself killed._ They ran around a couple of more and went into the middle of the lobby.

Only a handful of dozen people were still running. An Asian guy splashed by us with a missing hand. "Simon, where are they?" She was breathing hard and her heart beat out of her chest. Simon caught hold of a zombie and smashed its head on a marble pole. The body fell into the water. Clary gaped at him.

"What? I played zombie games." Simon said. Clary looked down and saw that the water had risen up to her knees.

"We need to hurry." They were slowed down by the rising waters. Clary restlessly turned her head around, searching for someone they knew. _There!_ She knows Jace when she sees him. "Jace!" She shouted his name. He turned around and caught sight of her.

"Clary!" He started cutting his way to her along with the others.

Clary smiled and turned around to Simon. She was pulled down by her hair in surprise. She didn't have enough time to swallow air. Clary dropped her gun and was dragged down. She tried to twist away from the corpse, but it wouldn't let go. She held its throat with her right hand and searched for her gun with her left. The Walker waved its arms towards her. She felt the bubbles brush her skin. _Its either drown or get eaten; your choice. _Clary banged her hand against the floor and felt the gun. She searched for it again. The corpse was inching closer and water clogged her nose. Clary nearly broke off her arm as she grasped the gun. She shot at it, but it kept moving. _Get the head, Clary! _She had no air left. Clary pointed the gun above her hand which was on its throat. She felt the zombie bite the barrel and she pulled the trigger. She forced herself up.

She gasped and breathed for the first time in days. She was breathing uncontrollably and realized that the water was red. Simon got hold of her and pulled her up. "Clary! You're okay." He briefly hugged her and handed her over to someone.

Jace.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank God. I thought you were…" He carried her again in her arms. She rested the gun on her arms. Everyone was there except…

"Where's your mom and dad?" Clary asked, voice hoarse. They swam towards the entrance door.

"We'll meet up with them later. For now we'll have to swim up." Isabelle said. She sliced off the head of another zombie.

"I thought we were jumping-"

"No. It's too late. We're already feet under." Jace said. Red water dropped down from his head onto Clary's. She hoped it was the water.

They stopped at the door. They gripped each other's hands. "The ship's gonna try and pull us down so don't stop swimming up!" Jace shouted. Magnus shivered. "We can make it." He nodded his head once.

"How do you know?" Clary asked, scared as hell.

Jace kissed her on her forehead and smiled. "Trust me." She forced a smile as a tear dropped down her eye. Jace wiped it off. "Ready?" He asked everyone.

No one replied as Jace yanked open the door.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Dun dun dun...Hey people! Shadowhunters, Downworlders, Fairies, etc! I hope you like the chapter! I'd like to say thanks for everyone that bothered to read this story let alone review to it. (LUV U) This chapter is dedicated to RandomReader15! I COMMAND YOU TO BOW DOWN! yolo.  
><strong>

**~Beanie Wayland  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Land Hoe

Chapter Twenty-Four: Land Hoe

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

That terrifying yet amazing sensation of falling…usually that hints you are either dreaming or high. But in Clary's situation, it is neither. As the water rushed in, Clary instantly lost her grip on Jace's and Simon's hand. The freezing water was pulling her down with the ship, just like the _Titanic._ She painfully opened her eyes. She saw Alec and Magnus fighting to swim up. But that was all she saw. Clary shut her eyes and kept swimming. It became easier to float up, but harder to hold her breath.

She swam to the top and gasped in all the air she could. Clary opened her mouth as she saw what was under her arms.

A Walker. She swam away from it. The corpse moaned and waved its arms towards her. It slowly began to swim towards her. Miraculously, she found land up ahead. _Just keep swimming._ Clary remembered the time Simon invited her to a water park on his 10th birthday. He had taught her how to swim "in fashion". She used her spinning arms to swim faster, but the corpse kept up. It was still following her. Clary felt fatigue. There was no way she could out swim it. _Where's everyone else? _ She saw many people jumping off the ship and heads swimming around the ocean.

The Walker grabbed hold of her right leg. She screamed in fear and pain. And then it let go.

A hole marked the middle of its forehead. Someone had shot it. She turned and saw everyone waiting on the island. Though Clary was relieved, she was still exhausted. She took her time swimming to shore.

Of course, Jace was the first one to her. He hugged her tightly on the seashore. Clary clutched onto his blonde hair. When they pulled apart, she was attacked by Isabelle.

"Clary! We thought you drowned or something! Why did you let go?" She scolded her.

"Isabelle," A demanding deep voice said, "It was an accident." It was Robert. He had his arm around Maryse. She smiled kindly at Clary. They all looked so…happy. Clary frowned and looked at the sinking ship. People were still jumping of the very top of the ship into the water. She winced and looked away from the horrid sight. Fortunately, some Shadowhunters managed to squirm back to shore.

The rest of the group didn't seem to see anything wrong. In fact, they were still smiling at each other. "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but why is everyone so happy? We're stranded in the middle of nowhere."

Jace smiled and shook his head. "Turn around Clary." Puzzled, Clary spun around. There was a sign in the distance, but she could see what it said from there: _WELCOME TO HAWAII._

_My parents! _"My parents! They should be here somewhere-"Clary said, suddenly fired up.

"Well, there are over seven islands in Hawaii that are populated, so they could be on some other island…" Simon reasoned. "This is probably The Big Island, if you look at the structures."

"Wow. You're even a bigger nerd than I thought." Jace shook his damp hair. Simon rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself.

Clary playfully shoved him. "C'mon Jace. Stop being such a butt to him." She smiled and looked at Simon who seemed ready to collapse. She went up to him and took her bags. "Thanks, Simon." Clary looked around at all the others. They weren't carrying much at all. "Where are all your bags?"

Maryse's smile wavered. "We couldn't manage to save everything. And we lost most of the bags while we landed in the ocean." Reality began to strike the group, one by one their smiles subsided.

Magnus raised his pierced eyebrow. "But you _do _have your weapons, right?" Everyone eyed on Maryse and Robert.

Her mouth was a thin line. She shook her head slowly. "No," she whispered, "we couldn't hold on to them." Alec went white. For a moment they all listened to the sounds of the people screaming in the ocean. Clary broke the silence.

"Well, we should go find some shelter. Better yet, my parents. It's getting a little hot now." She adjusted her backpack so that it was easier to carry. She didn't have any idea where she was heading, but she walked forward. After a brief moment of confusion, the rest of them followed.

… … … … …

… … … … …

They walked through the sandy path up to the nearest village. Alec muttered about how much he hated sand getting in his shoes. They were exhausted and dehydrated. Clary took off her bloody green hoodie and walked with a pink tank top. Jace had to take his shirt off, Clary wasn't surprised. Of course, she didn't mind either. Until all the other girls started staring at him. "Okay. Okay we need to stop for some nice…refreshments." Isabelle puffed out, her face red and sweaty. She was also in her purple tank top.

"She's right," Magnus fanned himself with his black shirt. "We need something cool to drink, or else I'm going to start drinking my sweat." Alec had his arms inside his shirt. Jace laughed at his father's pit stains. They all glared at him.

"Aloha, my friends!" A Spanish looking girl greeted us. _I guess we ran out of glamour._ She wore a tiny pink bikini. "You guys don't look well!" Clary glanced around. They were sweating like chickens in an oven.

Maryse said, "Hi, we've just arrived on the island. Is there any chance we can get some drinks around here? We're getting a bit dehydrated."

The tan chick was staring right at Jace. "Well of course! Follow me."She winked at him. She almost skipped her away from them. Clary was too exhausted to snap at him Jace and remind him that she _is _his girlfriend.

They arrived at what looked like some kind of tiki hut. She opened the wooden flap entrance as led them in. "My name is Riley by the way. This is my family bar called 'Bikini Bottom'." Clary didn't hear her. She was staring at the glowing purple lava lamps and the wooden-but-comfortable-looking chairs in the bar. There were mini lights hanging down from the ceiling, giving off different arrays of color. It reminded her of the SL night club in New York City. Clary collapsed onto one of the chairs. Alec and Magnus slid in next to her. Isabelle was shouting orders at one of the workers.

"So, what's you name big guy?" Clary heard Riley say. She perked her ears up. _Oh Helllll no. _Clary thought. Her heart began to beat a little faster. She didn't hear Jace's response, but she hoped it was something rude.

"Jace, huh. Well Jace, is there anything I can get you to drink?" The devil said.

"Anything would be good right now. My tongue is pretty dry." Clary turned towards the two who were to her far left.

Clary heard her giggle. "Wouldn't want that, would we?" It sounded like a statement. Riley walked over to the bar counter. She filled up some yellowish liquid in two coconut cups. She walked back over to him. "A little bit of tequila can't hurt." She handed him a drink.

"Thanks. I could use I little of this." Clary gaped as he sipped the drink. _That's it._ She stood up and walked over to Jace. She sat down as casually as she could next to Jace.

"Hey! Mind if I get some of that too?" Clary gave her a fake smile.

Riley's smile wavered. "No problem. I'll be right back." She almost ran to the counter.

Clary finally went hot. "Jace, it would be really helpful if you could stop flirting with every girl you meet."

Jace looked shocked. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to her?" He was being unfair to her.

"Yeah, but you let her flirt to you! So technically, that's flirting." Clary crossed her arms.

Jace let out a big sigh. "Clary-"

"I'm back!" Riley said a little too cheerily. She handed over the drink to Clary. Clary didn't thank her, but gave her a nod. She slid down next to Jace.

"So Jace, where're you from?" She seductively sipped from her cup. Clary rolled her eyes as they continued to have a conversation, as if she weren't there. She pretended to look around the room. She saw Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus already drunk. They were partying with some other people on the other side of the bar. Even Simon had a drink in his hand. Clary hoped it wasn't going to turn him into another kind of rodent. Jace's parents were talking to other adults with drinks in their hands. _So much for hating mundies. _Clary worried about her parents. They still had no sign of them…and she had no idea where they were. _What a terrible daughter._

"I'll be right back." Clary told Jace, who was still with Riley. He nodded an 'okay' at her. Her nostrils flared. _I don't even get a 'oh Clary be careful!' speech. Totally invisible. _She put her drink on the counter and exited the bar. It was still mid-afternoon. She was desperate to find her parents before it got dark. She decided it was time to ask someone else. She looked for the nicest looking person available. She finally found an elderly woman who was wearing a yellow flowered shirt sitting on a rock. "Excuse me," The woman looked up to her and smiled. "Do you know where visitors would have a honeymoon around here?"

She was still grinning, creases forming. "You look very young to have a husband."

Clary blushed and laughed. "Oh no, not for me. I'm not married…yet. My parents." She explained.

The lady nodded. "Oh I understand. There's a mini resort up the high hill." She pointed towards a high hill, which was filled with houses and resorts. "It's called Lily's Moon. I've seen many happy couples head into that resort."

"Great. Thank you." Clary said politely to her.

"My pleasure, child." She nodded once at her. Clary waved and headed towards the place she pointed to. She thought about waiting for the others, but they were probably drunk out of their minds. _And Jace seems to be doing just fine. _Clary patted the gun in her pocket. Her heart skipped a beat. _If there are no zombies here, wouldn't I be arrested for having a gun? _She quickly pulled her tank top down to cover her jeans. _Much better. _She thought to herself.

"Clary." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Simon standing there. "Where're you going?" He asked her as he began walking towards her.

She watched him and put her hands on her hips. "I was just going to go look for my parents." He stopped a few feet in front of her.

"And you just left without telling anyone?" Simon frowned. She didn't know why he sounded upset. She could take care of herself just fine.

"Well I told Jace that I was leaving, but from the looks of it he didn't tell anyone." She held her elbows in her arms.

"Clary…is there something you wanna talk about?" Simon asked stepping closer.

Clary's mouth thinned. She turned away and shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I'm sure it'll pass tomorrow." She still didn't make eye contact with him.

Simon was still concerned, but he knew Clary didn't want to talk about anything. "Okay. But if you ever need me, I'll be there." He hugged her. Clary smiled. _Simon always understands. _He pulled away, "Umm, Clary. I don't want to freak you out, but there's a lady staring at us."

She turned around and saw the old lady in the yellow shirt. She smiled and held two thumbs up. Clary smiled nervously and waved back. _Amazing timing._

They went back into the bar. And not very surprisingly, they were all drunk. Magnus and Alec were laughing uncontrollably. Isabelle was dancing in front of some other guys. And Jace was still with Riley, smiling like an idiot. She felt her throat burn. "Oh yeah," Simon snapped her out of her daydream, where she was choking Riley, "Riley's letting us stay upstairs while we're here. Pretty awesome, right? Free vacation!" Simon smiled.

Clary nodded, staring at Jace talking to the girl with long brown hair. "Yup, it's great."

After hours of drinking and dancing, the bar shut down. It was around 11:30. The people went home and the group headed upstairs.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

The sky was dark and I decided to retire back into my granddaughter's resort, Lily's Moon. I came down from my rock, straightened my yellow shirt and said good-bye to me fellow young friends. I looked past them and saw such an odd sight. People were coming out from the ocean. They knocked down the flame torches that lit up at night. I watched the beach turn into flames. Some caught fire completely, but they were still able to walk. I slowly walked towards them. People were running and screaming in the other direction. I caught sight of my granddaughter. "Lily!" I called out to her. She was coming towards me. I held my arms out to comfort her, but I saw that her blue eyes turned white. I called out her name one more time.

And then she bit me.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Hey guys! It's mua! So here's another chapter. I named the chick Riley because it's the name I want for my first child! (I'm only like thirteen and I'm thinking about children? SMH) Sooo, they're in Hawaii now and…ya. ^^ BTW if you haven't figured it out, that ending was the POV of the old lady that gave Clary directions to Lily's Moon (which I randomly made up). Lol and the chapter title is Land HOE….get it? :) Well read and review and I shall CONTINUE TYPING! **

**~Beanie Wayland**


	25. Chapter 25: Misery Buisness

Chapter Twenty-Five: Misery Business

… … … … …

… … … … …

Clary opened her green eyes. The first thing she saw was (**OMG THIS IS SUPER RANDOM BUT IF YOU SPELL 'SAW' BACKWARDS YOU GET 'WAS'! Okay carrying on**) Jace sleeping peacefully like a child you would babysit. They all slept in one room, separate from Riley and her father. Clary was satisfied when she heard that news. Carefully, she sat up on the bed. She managed to stand up without waking Jace up. In fact, no one was awake. Simon and Isabelle slept on the floor while Alec and Magnus took the other bed. However, Maryse and Robert weren't in the room. She tip-toed her way to the window. Clary stretched her sore arms and peeked out the curtains.

To her surprise, a large group of people were huddled in the plaza outside of the bar. There was someone lying down on the ground. Blood stained the sandy area. _No, it couldn't be. The Walkers should've gone down with the ship! _Sweat trickled down her temples. She had to get a closer look. Clary stopped herself. She was only wearing blue pajamas. With a sigh, she retreated to the bathroom. As quickly as she could, she showered and changed into a green tank top with ripped styled short-shorts. Clary started to run, but abruptly stopped. Isabelle was breathing slowly right beneath Clary's right foot. Clary gulped as a water droplet from her still-wet hair fell onto Isabelle's neck. As Isabelle started to move, Clary made her way out of the room.

She ran down the bar steps and out the "door". Clary walked to the crowd. Using her height to her advantage, she squeezed through the crowd. Someone was carrying a teenage girl in their arms. She was crying and pushing the hair out of her face. The girl was bitten on her leg. Her bone was showing.

She opened her opaque eyes and growled. She grabbed the lady by her hair and shoved her head into her mouth. The lady screamed as the zombie tore apart her head. The crowd was in frenzy, screaming and running in all directions, leaving Clary and the lady behind. Clary stood there in shock as the little blonde girl tore open the lady's stomach. Blood splattered everywhere. _My gun! My gun it's inside the room! _With no other option, she walked over to the corpse. The corpse looked up at her, growling with its mouth dripping with blood and guts. Clary ran full-speed and kicked the corpse right in the forehead. Blood splattered like rain and its neck was almost completely torn off as the corpse fell to the ground. Clary's heart raced as she walked back to the dying lady. She didn't know what to do. The lady was breathing slightly and no one was around to aid her. _Should I wait until she dies, or should I end her misery now? _She looked down at her white sneakers, which were now covered in young blood. The woman was looking at her and shaking her destroyed face.

A tear escaped from Clary's eye. It was too late, the woman had stopped moving, and her mouth hung open. She sniffed and started walking backwards. She was startled as she ran into someone. Clary stopped and began to apologize as she heard moans behind her. Her eyes widened as she took the corpse by its shoulders and flipped it forward. The corpse's head cracked down the middle as it stopped moving. There were more coming for her, too much for her to take on without a weapon. She began to run the other way. In the distance, there were Walkers limping closer to her. _I have to warn the others. _She had already passed the bar. Clary picked up a fair sized rock and hurled it at the top window. Luckily, it broke through the corner of the window. She smiled at her accuracy. She watched Maryse pop her head out of the window and gape in horror at Clary.

Clary turned her head forward and ran straight into a corpse. She grunted as they stumbled to the ground. As the handless zombie bent over her stomach, she buried its head in the sand. There were more corpses reaching down to get her. Clary dived below their legs and squirmed free of the Walkers' grips. She stumbled repeatedly as she tried to stand up and run. Walkers were swinging at her, blocking her every time she turned. The sand was making her slip and slow down. She was desperate for a weapon. Jace's words rang through her head like a school bell. _Anything can be used as a weapon. _Without thinking Clary said out loud, "Well that'd be easier if I _had _anything!" She looked behind her. Now a whole mob was following her. There was no one else in the plaza.

She had to find a way to fight them. The more she dodged, the more that followed. Her legs were on fire and she was out of breath. Clary ran down the deserted beach, which had old ashes spread out all over. _At least I could lead these bastards far away from them. _She ran faster.

… … … … …

… … … … ..

Maryse raced down to her husband. "Robert!" She cried. He came up to her with worried eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's Clary! She's being chased by the Walkers!" Maryse shouted. Before he could reply, Maryse ran back upstairs.

"Robert." He turned and saw Riley there. "Is everything okay?"

He shook his head. "Clary. She's in trouble."

… … … … …

… … … … …

Maryse burst into the room. "Wake up! Wake up now!" She shouted. Isabelle covered her ears with a pillow. Alec threw the blanket over his and Magnus' head. Jace awoke and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. He looked around the room and then to his mother. "It's Clary. She's being chased by Walkers."

… … … … …

… … … … …

**Another day another…chapter. S0…what had Clary gotten herself into this time? Oh Lord bless this poor girl. :/ BTW I'm not gonna keep adding new characters…just once in a while so…yeah :) Just like to thank a few people: hjeq07, jackforce17, KTrevo, RandomReader15, and MIgirl923. FOR reviewing recently. Also I luvv all yall who favorite the story. YOU DA BEST! **

**~Beanie Wayland**


	26. Chapter 26: TMTH

Chapter Twenty-Six: TMTH

… … … … …

… … … … …

Clary ran all the way down the beach to the next grassy opening. Her face was burning and her legs were ready to give in. She glanced behind again and saw the zombies only a few yards away. She kept running and turned into the next village.

This one was even worse. Before, the plaza was deserted, empty. Here, it was swarmed with dead people. Clary cursed and ran as quietly as she could into the infected village. Some zombies were too busy gnawing on people to notice her.

Unfortunately, not all of them. The Walkers growled and ran for her. She stared at them, not even bothering to run. She had nothing to give. As the first corpse ran up to her, it fell back onto its back. There was a hole in its head. Clary looked up and saw someone firing from a window. "Get inside!" He shouted. She ran inside the little house and locked the door. Clary's head was pounding. She took a few seconds to breathe.

Slowly, she made her way up the stairs. There were gun shots ringing in the room in front of her. Clary swallowed and opened the door.

To her surprise, it was yanked open. A brown-haired boy who was exceptionally taller than her walked back over to the window. "Here." He threw her a small, but heavy gun. "Think you can handle that?" He had a long, brown gun in his left hand. She nodded and rushed over to the wide window. There were zombies roaming around in the streets scattered with sand. The boy crouched behind the window and aimed for the walking corpses. She returned her gaze to the window. As he pulled the trigger, blood squirted out of one of the zombie's head. Clary knelt down, putting a little distance between her and the stranger. She fired at the Walkers, killing each one she shot at. "Not bad." The guy said. Clary was snapped out of focus.

"Not bad, yourself." She said without looking at him, but she could tell he was smiling. She aimed again and triggered the bullet. She watched as the bullet zoomed through two heads. Clary frowned as she noticed that the corpses were trying to break through the door. "The door." She told him.

He looked down below and cursed. "Well, I did see that coming." There were too many to aim at. Clary searched around the room. She ran over to the wooden table.

"How about this?" He turned as she pointed to the table. He walked over and helped her pick it up. Clary was puffing as they walked to the window. She looked into the boy's eyes, making sure he knew what they were doing. "One…two…" She grunted as they slammed the table down to the ground. The table crushed about half of the zombies, but the rest scrambled on top of it. Clary made an impatient noise as she pointed her gun directly to the ground. She dug the bullets into the Walkers' heads and watched them all collapse to the ground. None of the other demons seemed to be heading towards the house. They sat back.

"That's some aim you've got there." He said to her. "You're not from here, are you?" He said it as a statement.

"No. I just arrived here on the island yesterday." _But it felt like years ago._ She wiped the sweat off of her face with her tank top.

"Ah, so you came on the ship that sank?" He rubbed his chin. "Only a few survived. You're a lucky one. But you do seem like the survivor type."

Clary sat up straight. "Not so much; I barely had time to swim out before one of those zombies got to me." They were quiet for a while. Clary heard screams of children outside.

"My uncle was on that ship. And so was I." He looked at the floor. Clary knew he was lying. Everyone there was either a Shadowhunter or a Downworlder. And he looked so…normal. Most of the people like Clary couldn't shoot a gun as well as he did. She looked up at him. "Yes, we were Shadowhunters." Clary mentally rolled her eyes. _I'll never be right._ "He called me and told me he was coming down to Hawaii. So I went with him. He was the co-captain of the ship." Clary's eyes widened.

"He was, was he?" Clary clenched her fists.

He raised his eyebrows. "Wha-"

"The people who worked there tried to kill me." His expression was shocked. "They threw me in a room full of zombies and left me there to _die_. And I surely would have if I wasn't saved." She didn't mention who saved her. Clary doubted she'd ever see them again.

"I think…I might know why they did that to you." He said. "When my uncle found out about this plague, he went crazy. He tried to find a cure for it." _That explains why there were labels on a corpse in that room I was locked in._ "He said he'd do anything to prevent people from finding out that he was testing on zombies in that very ship. Because if one found out, then everyone would freak out and try to kill them all.

"So that's why he had a room full of zombies? To test on them?" That guy's insane. He endangered us all and ended up killing almost everyone on that ship.

He nodded. "So when he found out you got out of there alive, I saw him and the captain abandon the ship, because things were gonna be out of hand."

She was furious. Clary knew she couldn't take her anger out on him, it wasn't his fault. "But he could've asked me not to-"

Clary was cut off by the sound of a door opening downstairs. Their eyes went wide. They grabbed their guns and ran downstairs. Clary heard noises coming from the door. She nodded at the brown haired boy. They spun as he held up his gun.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her friends in front of her. Her face was lit up with a smile. She ran down the stairs and hugged Jace. "Clary, you had me worried sick. _Us _worried sick!" He said as he stroked her hair. Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus piled in and greeted Clary.

She looked around for Maryse and Robert. "Where're you parents? And Riley and her dad?" She almost choked saying _her _name.

Alec's mouth thinned. "We split up…to look for you."

Clary's smile subsided. "Oh, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone without telling you guys."

Isabelle shook her shoulders. "Clary, you know that's not true." _That's not true either._

"And it would've been for nothing if someone hadn't saved me." Clary looked up at the boy on the staircase.

He waved. "'Name's John." Clary forgot to ask for his name.

Jace's arm tightened around her. "He saw me getting surrounded by all of those monsters. I almost collapsed on the way here." She stifled a laugh. Then she had another thought. "How _did _you run around all of those zombies?" She asked them.

They all looked at each other. Magnus shook his pre-glittered hair. "We ran around them!" They didn't look very proud. They frowned at him.

The door was being pounded on. John went serious. "You have to exit the other way, there're too many coming from there!" The Walkers were screeching and moaning from outside. John tossed her his gun. "Think you can handle that?" He smiled. There was a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

Clary didn't nod, but shook her head. "_What?_"

"What about you?" Simon yelled over the noise. In response, John lifted up his shirt, revealing a red-soaked bandage around his stomach.

"It's too late for me." He pulled it back down. The wood was arching from where the zombies were breaking through. He jumped down from the staircase and guided them backwards. "Run out that door. Take the big bag under the boulder. I'll hold them off for as long as I can-"

"NO! We're not leaving you in here." Clary started her way up to John. Jace and Alec held her back. He gave her the saddest smile she'd ever seen. They started to move back as the Walkers broke through. John turned to the bloody monsters as they closed the exit door. Clary heard him scream as the rest of the group pulled over the boulder. She didn't help them. She just stared at the door with her mouth open. Alec and Magnus held the bag.

"Clary, let's go!" Jace pulled her by the wrist. They ran from the house in the same direction Clary was running to when John had found her. They ran far from the distracted flesh-eating creatures. As Simon ran beside her, she passed him the brown hunting gun.

"I hope you can handle that." Clary said as she sniffed.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**Hello peers! SHOUT OUT TO jackforce17 AND PokemonForever124 for reviewing! There goes another chapter of mine. I kinda wanted it more exciting, but…meh. This chapter also answers a question from **_**jackforce17. **_**I know it's been a LONG, long while. But I promised to answer every question, right?...yeah. So pleeeaasse do me an **itty **bitty favor by reviewing and letting me know watcha think. Is there too much blood? Too much drama? Too much dialogue? Too much of slutty Clary? (haha jk) Feel free to comment or ask me some questions and I'll PM you back ;) Trust me…especially in the summer…I get SUPER bored…**

**~Beanie Wayland**

**P.S. The title-TMTH- stands for Too Much To Handle (quote quote, Danny Noriega!)**


	27. Chapter 27: Hallucinate

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hallucinate

… … … … …

… … … … …

They ran up the road ahead. It was getting less sandy with every step. The Walkers weren't following them so they stopped to take a breath. _John. _Clary thought in her head. They were on a narrow road bordered by large rocks and palm trees. Magnus plopped down on the ground and Alec sat on the rock next to him. Jace, Izzy and Simon were busy looking through the large bag, murmuring stuff to each other. Clary hit her back against a boulder and slid down to the ground. It felt like a thousand degrees even though she wore a tank top and shorts. She just couldn't get it all out of her mind. The Zombies. John. Her _parents_. Clary combed her hair back from her forehead and sighed. She was staring down and daydreaming about what would've happened if this apocalypse never happened.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow approach her. She looked up and saw Jace staring at her. She rested her head on her hand. Jace knelt down beside her. "Hey." He said to Clary. He lifted her chin up lightly, as if she could break any second. When she looked up, he rested his hands on her bare thighs. "We're gonna make it." He smiled and pushed away the red strip of hair in her eye. "We're gonna find them." He looked into her eyes, as if he wanted to hear something from her. She nodded her head in assurance.

"Jace?" Isabelle said from behind him.

"What." He said, not turning to her.

"We need to find some shade or some food first. Then we'll start looking for everyone else." Jace held his hand out to Clary. She took it and he pulled her up.

Alec hopped off of the rock and helped Magnus up as well. Clary glanced at the bag. There were all sorts of weapons in there. The bag held two swords, some guns and a bow with arrows. "Someone was prepared." Clary muttered, impressed with John's plan. Jace picked up one of the swords.

"Damn. This is so light!" He ran his finger over the blade. Clary cringed and almost thought he'd cut himself. Simon was concentrating fiercely into a fading map.

Alec picked up the golden bow and a matching arrow. "Pure gold, impressive." He slid the arrow into the bow and stretched it for good measures. It shined in the sun and Clary glanced away. He had a leather sheath for the arrows and wore it so the strap ran from his right shoulder down around his waist.

Isabelle folded her arms. "Ah, I'll stick to my whip." She rubbed the gold wire around her right wrist. She walked over to Simon who was distracted by the paper in his hands.

"Magnus?" Jace asked him, who was looking in the distance, seeming a little left out.

"Hmm?" He looked to him. "What?"

Jace pointed to the bag and then put his hands in his pockets. "Go choose a weapon."

Magnus lowered his eyelids. "No thanks, I'm not much of a fighting type." He was looking at him nails, which were faded.

"But you need something to defend yourself with." Alec went to the bag. He picked up one of the guns. "Try this." He handed it over to Magnus.

Magnus looked unsure about it. "I don't know. I haven't fired one of these since the 1940's." _Oh God. _Clary thought.

"Only fire when necessary." Jace looked from Magnus to Clary, who was grabbing a gun belt. "We don't wanna attract the Walkers' attention." He smiled. "It's a good thing that they can't see, or they would've been licking all over me by now."

"Not unless I shoot them all." Clary said folding her arms.

Jace chuckled and whispered in her ear, "That's my girl." He kissed her head and walked over to Simon. "Where're we headed, oh wise one?" Clary and Magnus walked over to Simon.

He was scanning the map of Hawaii. "Omashu looks like the city up ahead. So the parents might be there somewhere. We're gonna follow this little route down till we reach some kind of lake-y thingy." He sighed and rolled up the map. "Wow, this is so much like pokemon!"

Everyone except for Clary said, "What?"

Clary laughed and shoved Simon. "You know what they say; gotta kill 'em all." She put her gun in her belt. "Wait, our stuff is still in the bar-"

"Forget it. We can't go back now." Isabelle came up beside her. Clary was glad she stuffed the rounds in her pocket. "If we make it back then we'll pick everything up, okay?" She said patting Clary's shoulders. Clary went numb. If _we make it back. _Clary thought. _If._

"C'mon. We're not going to find anyone by standing here." Alec pulled on Izzy's arm. Magnus picked up the bag and zippered it up.

Jace nodded. "Right." Clary spun and walked with her friends down the road.

… … … … …

… … … … …

About 20 minutes later, they were practically crawling on the road. Once again, their dehydration got the better of them. "Damn." Simon said, his fangs hanging out. "No offense to John, but couldn't he have packed some blood in that bag?" He was shading his eyes from the sun.

"To hell with that." Alec said. "What we need is something to eat, something juicy."

"No. We can survive days without food. We need to find that lake." Jace was squeezing the sweat from his sleeveless shirt. "Unless Magnus wants to drink my sweat." Clary recalled Magnus saying he would drink sweat if he had to yesterday.

"Gross. I said I would drink my _own _sweat, not yours."

"Honestly, I don't see the difference, except that mine would probably taste so much better than yours." Jace was panting up the little hill. Without turning around he called out, "Izzy, Clary!"

Isabelle and Clary were way behind the boys. "WHAT?" They said in unison. The sun beat down on Clary's face. She had sweat trickling down her throat.

"You're slacking!" Jace chuckled.

Clary didn't bother to look up. She was on the verge of falling down the hill. Isabelle, however, decided to retaliate. "Excuse me? _You're _not the one with the long black hair!" She grabbed her hair, which was in a pony tail and shook it. Isabelle was breathing heavily. "FUCK YOU, SUN!" She stuck up her middle finger to the sun.

Alec and Magnus were laughing hysterically while Simon and Jace were basically wheezing on the floor with laughter. Clary's head was shaking back and forth. She looked up and Simon had an arm around Jace's shoulder. Magnus was telling some kind of joke to himself as Alec was spinning and laughing. Clary resisted the urged to shoot them all in the head. She looked beside her and saw Isabelle muttering foreign words and kicking the rocks in her way. _Yup, we're losing it. _

"Simon!" Clary yelled.

"Yes, my little red head?" He sang back.

"We should've reached the lake by now. Check the map."

Simon threw the map in the air. Clary grunted as she tried to reach for it. The map rolled down the hill. Alec, Magnus, Jace and Simon started laughing again, slapping each other on the back. Clary stared at them in disbelief. "_What the hell did you do?"_ She screamed at Simon.

Magnus walked backwards. "Relax, Clarissa! Just enjoy the nice, dry rain!" He held his tongue out, as if he was catching rain drops. Alec raised his hands.

She couldn't take it anymore. She used as the strength she could to run up the hill. Isabelle was too distracted by her hair to call out to her. Clary pushed by the hallucinating boys and kept running.

"Clary, baby!" Jace called out. "Where are you goin'?" She was wobbly around her knees. The hill was going on forever. She kept tripping on herself as she ran. Finally, she made it to the top.

There was a bridge going across the huge lake. And the corpses were blocking the way.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**Why, hero my priends! Hope you had an awesome Memorial's Day. Much love to all the soldiers who fight for our country. Well, maybe I went a little overboard with the hallucinations, but then again…meh. So if you like it or u don't like it, review and ask questions. OH btw. Omashu is a city in Avatar: The Last Airbender (which I do not own). I can't promise I can make a chapter tomorrow or the next day but DON'T worry. I'll make it up!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	28. Chapter 28: Fatality

**Hey guys. Before you read this story please heed my next sentence. ZOMBIES ARE REAL! Nah just playing. But in Miami, Florida, there was this naked man who was eating another man (**_**In Red Robins tune: CAAAANIBALISSMMM YUMMMMM). **_**When the policeman ordered him to stop, the zombie GROWLED at him and then he went back to eating the poor dudes face! The police shot at the crazy dude and he KEPT EATING! When the police shot him 3 more times and he finally died o_o Its not letting me give you the link, but just search up MIAMI ZOMBIE...ya **

**I'm not lying o_o Who knows, maybe Lebron James is next…**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fatality

… … … … …

… … … … …

Clary stared down below where the Walkers were…walking. She heard voices behind her. The sounds of fake ghosts filled her ears. "Claaaarryyy…we're coming to eaat you…" Jace dangled his arms over her head.

She slapped it away. "Shhhh…Shut up!" She put a finger up to her lips. Then she pointed over to the zombies. She watched as the boys stared in the distance. The corpses were on the bridge, in the lake and on the grassy field.

"WATER!" They squealed in unison. The corpses turned their way. They started running towards them.

"You fu-" Clary started, but they were already running to it. "STOP!" She shouted. They didn't hear her. The only one that didn't go running off was Isabelle.

"They are such idiots." Isabelle said. She blew her hair out of her face and started walking down the hill to help them. Clary ran with her.

To her surprise, the boys were actually fighting. Magnus was firing like crazy at the Walkers. His bullets came out in blue flames. The corpses were falling back on to their backs. Jace jabbed his sword into a zombie's jaw. The end of the sword was sticking out of its head. Alec was shooting his arrows while he ran. "My turn." Clary said. She pulled out her gun and shot at the growling people. The hot metal was burning in her hands. Five more surrounded her. The first one ran to her with its arms stretching. It almost scratched her as she ducked, grabbed its pants and hurled the zombie at the one behind her. She triggered bullets into their brains. The corpses shrieked as blood came out. As Clary cleared her share out, she ran to Isabelle's side.

A body jumped on top of Isabelle. She screamed and tried to take it off her. "Izzy!" Clary shouted. The zombie leaned in on her screaming mouth. Clary trigger twice into the corpse's head. Its arms and legs untangled from her as it fell. Izzy's eyes were wide and she was puffing.

"Oh! Clary thank the Angel!" She wiped the blood off of her face. Clary turned and shot the zombie behind her. She quickly glanced at everyone. They were badly outnumbered.

"There's no way we can kill them all!" Clary shouted across the field. Alec shot a Walker in the nose. He bent down and picked it up again. Jace was saving Magnus from a crowd of dead people. Clary swung her gun at the two corpses that were running to her. _Shit, we're done for. _"Everyone get across the bridge!" Clary yelled at the top of her gasping lungs.

Fortunately, they listened to her. From different directions, they ran to the wooden bridge. When they all met up, Jace commanded, "Clear the bridge, I'll back you guys up!" He turned towards the limbless bodies. He sliced off chunks of the corpses brains. They growled and ran at him.

Clary was staring at Jace as a corpse bumped her to the ground. She shrieked and punched the Walker with her left hand. Some of its teeth flew out and its head ripped to the side. The weight of the fat dead thing pinned her to the bridge. Another Walker jumped on top of her and snapped towards her with its blood-dripping teeth. Clary grabbed the arm of the dead corpse and covered her face. The zombie chewed into it and ripped it off. Blood squirted on to Clary's neck. The Walker charged in again- _and was held back by a golden wire._

Isabelle choked off the zombie's head and crushed it with her heel. She grinned momentarily.

"Get up!" Alec shouted and yanked Clary to her feet. He shoved her and Isabelle towards Magnus. "Jace!" He cried out to him.

Jace dug his sword a Walkers skull and ran towards his friends. They all scurried across the bridge and reached land. A few more corpses crawled towards them, groaning with blood trailing their bodies. Somehow, they managed to jump over most of them. Clary pointed her gun at a pale faced zombie. As she triggered, the monster did not drop. Startled, Clary was whacked to the side by the corpse's fist.

She heard a '_thunk' _noise as her head banged into the hard ground. Someone shouted her name. Her vision blurred and she saw the demon limping towards her. Its growl would have been recognized as a bearlion. A few feet away from her, it stopped. It fell to the ground with a thundering pound and a sword was sticking out of its huge head.

Gentle hands rolled her on her back. "Clary." She forced her eyes to work again. Jace was smoothing back her hair. His shirt was stained in red, as well as his normally perfect hair. "Can you hear me?" His voice was muffled by her hearing, but she understood him. She nodded her throbbing head. "We have to go now, there're more coming." Clary took his hand and got up. Alec, Magnus, Simon and Isabelle were already starting ahead of them. Jace yanked out his bloody sword from its head. Clary saw the corpse that hit her and was shocked to see how much bigger it looked compared to other zombies. She only had a second to examine it as Jace pulled her away.

They ran on the road bordered by palm trees. Clary was nearly out of breath. The corpses were still behind them hissing and running as fast as those dead legs can carry them. The rest of the group was running much faster than her. She was stumbling on her legs. It all felt like a game of 'Tag', except if you were tagged, there was no restarting.

They turned, practically skidding, on the road. Clary caught sight of houses up ahead. There was a wall made of bark around the town. The gate was open. The Walkers turned the corner and drooled blood. They were out of energy, still starved and thirsty. The corpses caught up with them. Jace stuck his sword in the zombie's head, its face froze. He chucked the body at the others, causing them to stumble. They made it to the gate and Magnus shut it behind them. Seconds later, the zombies started pounding on the metal gate. Their hands clawed through the little holes of the fence and their cheeks were pressing on the bars. As more zombies approached, the gate bent. Isabelle dug her face into Simon's shoulder.

They seemed to be safe…for now.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**Hey yall! This is Beanie speaking. So I rushed this chapter a TON! I wanted it out though. So they reach some kind of town and the zombies are trying to get in…how graceful. GOOD NEWS! I have just found out that the Walking Dead season 3 comes out in July! (and if it doesn't I'm going to get Clary's gun and shoot this friggin computer because I was told it was coming out in Fall.) Review comments and questions PLZ. It takes like 2 seconds (I like to exaggerate, it's actually 5 seconds). LYA! (Luv you all!)**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	29. Chapter 29: It's All Horror

**I'm officially 'angry'. Raise your hand if you saw the Pacquiao v.s. Bradley fight. (People raises hands) Raise your hand if you think Pacquiao won. (Same people raise hands) THANK YOU! (And to y'all people that don't know who the blankety-blank Pacquiao is then you must be living in a cave…jk) Thanks to these so called 'judges', Pacman's 7 YEAR winning streak has come to an end. FML! But guys, there's still hope that he can get his WBO Welter-belt back. There's this petition ( petitions/the-governor-of-nv-overturn-judges-decision-regarding-pacquiao-bradley-bout) where you can sign for Pacquiao so he'll get his belt back. PLEASE if you're not a Pacman fan (whom I'd feel sorrow for) then tell some people to sign this petition. Already over 25,000 have signed so IF YOU LOVE ME do me an EENIE weenie flavor (lol) and sign that. Thanks my fellow…yellows…?**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: It's All Horror

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary stared in horror as the monsters growled and clawed at the gates. As the numbers increased, the gate curved forward. Screams rang about in the streets behind them. Clary turned and saw families running with their children in the opposite direction. She bit her lip and started backing away from the gate. Beside her, Alec was cursing like someone you would see at a middle school fight. One of the Walkers stuck its head all the way through an opening. "C'mon, there's nothing we can do about it now." Simon tugged at Clary's arm. She nodded her head slightly and turned away from the dead mob. Everyone was already ahead of her and the townspeople were long gone. Clary ran up to her friends and clinged to Jace's arm. Chills still ran up her body. She glanced back at the zombies and stumbled over her own feet.

They were climbing over the fence.

"Clary, are y-"

"GO!" She yelled and pushed Jace forward. She heard Isabelle shriek in horror. _There's no way we can outrun these bastards. And my legs are about to give in. _

"It's no use! They're catching up to us!" Simon yelled. Clary peeked back and unbelievably the demons were a few yards away. "We have to fight back."

"Really?" Magnus blurted. "Would _you _like to do the honors?" Clary would've told them to stop fighting if her heart wasn't burning to a crisp. All of a sudden, Jace skidded to a stop and turned to the zombies.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Isabelle screamed.

"You know what, the vampire's right." They all stopped running. "If we can't run away," He swung out his blade to his left side, "then we should just slaughter them all."

"Jace, you may think you're the best Shadowhunter alive, but if you think you-" Clary was cut off.

"Stay behind me, Clary." He didn't turn around. Jace charged at the bloodthirsty monsters. Clary cringed and fought the urge to drag him back. She saw Isabel and Alec speed by. Isabelle snapped her whip and it cracked through two heads.

"I guess it's just you and me." Simon sighed and awkwardly scooted next to Clary.

"Simon!" She shouted as he jumped off guard. "We have to go help them!"

"Okay, what am I supposed to do? Whack them with my map?" Simon said dumbly.

"You should've took a bow and arrow. Why am I stuck with mapboy?" Clary started to run off when Simon caught her arm.

"You can't go! You're parents are looking for you! What am I supposed to say if you get chewed up?" Simon pulled her back.

"Thanks for having faith in me." Clary unintentionally growled and snatched back her hand. "And quit stalling me!" She reloaded her gun swiftly and ran towards the others. In the back of her head she could hear her conscience telling her not to go. She shook it off and whacked a zombie to the ground. She saw Alec trying to wrestle off a zombie that crawled on top of him. She triggered at the monster's head as it flung to the side. Alec's pale face turned to Clary in shock. Clary grinned and turned around. A bloody hand covered her face. Clary held the Walker back by its throat. It growled and whined as its lifeless blond hair covered Clary's shoulders. She kicked its stomach with all the power in her body. The zombie released its grip and coughed up a handful of blood onto Clary's face.

She yelled and stumbled backwards. The blood was sizzling on her right eyelid. Thankfully, she had her eye closed when the blood sprayed onto her. In the corner of her left eye, she saw two Walkers limping to get to her. She scurried for her gun with one hand. Nothing. She rolled to the side and hopped back on her feet. The blood scorched her eyelid like a bare flame. She gritted her teeth as her vision blurred. She saw two figures coming at her. With the hem of her shirt, she tried wiping away the burning pain on the right side of her face. The pain spread to her forehead. With her only half-working eye, she concentrated on the zombies and swung her foot in the air. It connected with a head as liquid filled her sneakers.

But the other one slammed her to the floor. She cried out as they rolled on the ground. The thing hissed and clawed at her shirt. Clary took it by its head and flung it behind her. The body went over head. She tried to stand, but the world seemed to blur and stir. She could rarely see it, but she could've sworn she saw something pass through the figure's head. Clary fell to her knees and collapsed forwards.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**OMG I know it's been a while…like months…but! I will make it up to you guys :) I promise…I think. So I haven't written in while so I don't remember much of my story…grrrr lol. Well I can't wait for the third season of The Walking Dead in October! (If you absolutely love my story (which you should) then GO WATCH THIS TV SHOW) And I heard they're making some kind of Halloween crap in Universal Studios so if you live in Florida…you know (elbow elbow) Please review and comment SHOW ME YOUR LOVE! **

**P.S. What do you think about the cast of the Mortal Instruments?**

**Clary- Lily Collins**

**Jace- Jamie Campbell Bower-Ishould'vebeenplayedbyAlexPettyfer**

**Simon- Robert Sheehan**

**Isabelle- Jemima West**

**Alec- Kevin Zegers (I'm not sure if this was confirmed yet but he looks HOT)**

**Magnus- Godfrey Gao**

**Jocelyn- Lena Headly**

**Hodge- Jared Harris**

**Pangborn- Kevin Durand (noooo not Kevin Durant :p)**

**Blackwell- Robert Maillet**

**COMMENT YOUR DREAMS FOLKS ;D don't be afraid to dream!**


	30. Chapter 30: Strange Dreams

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, a loooong while…but I reread my story a bit and I noticed that I got a LOT of errors, grammatically AND storywise (if that's even a word) So next chapter I will try my very best to write the best I can :) …lol starting now. Cuz- I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST TO TRAIN THEM IS M- (screech noise)**

**... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

**... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

Chapter Thirty: Strange Dreams

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Blood. It was everywhere. Clary was sitting upright on the dark marble floor. She had no idea where she was, but she saw someone in the distance. It was sitting on something, like a throne. And the person seemed to be staring at her. Clary couldn't remember how long she had spent trying to squint into the dark hall and get a glimpse of the person, but after that something arose from behind it.

Walkers growled harshly and made their sluggish way towards her. Clary got up and sprinted away. She was gasping uncontrollably as she wandered through the dark indigo hall. A dark glow appeared in front of her. Clary halted to a stop.

"You cannot escape Fate." A dark voice spoke from the darkness. Clary flinched at the sound. "One day, you will die. So why not make it easier for yourself?" He sounded younger than his words, still probably a little older than her. He stuck out a stiff hand as the zombies fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" She stuttered and took a step back.

The thing inched closer. "You don't need to know, little girl." For some reason, she remembered Jace calling her 'little girl' when they had first met. _Jace._

"_Where are my friends?_" Clary stopped moving. She stared into the black and purple aura.

The man was silent for a few seconds. "You have no idea where you are, yet you worry about your so called _friends_?"

"Why do you care about who I worry about?" Clary fumed.

"Then again you might just want them to save you, am I right?" He sounded like he was smiling.

Clary ignored him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me off and get it over with."

"Don't be ridiculous." Clary was dumbfounded. _If this guy doesn't want to kill me, then what _does _he want? _ "Killing you now won't do me any good."

Now. "What do you mean 'now'?"

He went on. "What makes you so special?" The glow neared her. Clary stood her ground. A pale hand reached out of the darkness. As it brushed her cheek she flinched. The hand jerked away red, as if it got burned. He frowned. "I see." He withdrew his hand and motioned something to the zombies. Clary turned and saw the zombies getting ready to jump on her.

She spun to the man. "Wait!" But the dimension aura had already gone. When she turned, a Walker bit into her neck. Her eyes flew open, just before she let out an ear piercing scream.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Clary's eyes shot open. She found herself lying on a soft bed in a cozy looking room. Her heart was pounding for some reason. She tilted her head to the side and saw Jace sitting beside her.

"Glad you're awake." Jace smiled. It was as if she'd died and went to heaven. Jace's glorious face over hers was shining because of the sunlight. He gently helped her sit up.

"What happened? Where are we?" Clary wondered. Her neck ached as she rubbed it.

"Well," Jace sighed as he leaned back into a chair. "After your little scene back with the Crazies, I had to be the hero once again and brought us to safety." His lips curled up.

Clary whacked him with a pillow. "Oh shut up! Don't act like you don't enjoy it." She muttered.

He raised his eyebrows. "Enjoy running for my life from bloodthirsty maniacs with oatmeal for brains, don't think so. I'm used to girls chasing me around, but these things are insane."

Clary folded her arms and snorted. "I thought it's a Shadowhunter's job to be badass and kill evil things."

"Actually a Shadowhunter's job is to be badass and kill _demons._ Zombies were never part of the deal, Clary." His smirk actually looked forced. Clary frowned at that. Jace always seemed so happy, all the time. What in the world is happening…? She raked her hair back from her face and sighed. She noticed that she was only wearing a pink tank top and underwear. She blushed and refused to look at Jace. _Wait a minute._ Clary took a fraction of her hair and put it to her nose. She smelled like summer flowers. Come to think of it there wasn't a millimeter of blood on her body. "Did someone…clean me up after my 'scene'? I smell delicious."

"You're telling me?" Jace played with her scarlet hair. He bent down and inhaled the wondrous scent. "Isabelle said you'd like it." He kissed her neck and smoothed out her hair. She turned to kiss him back but then…

"Isabelle was the one who gave me a bath right?" Clary asked as she gently pushed Jace away from her neck.

He laughed. "Yes of course. Hopefully the day will come when-" Clary held up her hand to stop him. She looked around the room and guessed they were in some kind of hotel.

"Where are we exactly?" Clary wondered. The room looked FANTASTIC now that she'd taken a closer look.

"Welcome to Lily's Moon, Clarissa." He smiled and held up a brochure he'd picked up from the table. She took it and read the cover which said "Lily's Moon" in fancy letters. Her jaw dropped slightly and her heart beat with excitement.

_ My parents._ "Are they here?" Clary asked quickly.

"Who? Everyone else? I think Izzy and the bloodsucker are in the other room. Magnus and Alec went to go find other supplies, but God knows how long they're gonna take. On second thought maybe I should've told Izzy to-"

"No, I meant my parents." Her hope was on the verge of falling.

Jace looked stunned for a moment. Then he said, "We didn't see them around. We didn't see anyone on our way here. I guess they all ran to the airport."

Her heart dropped. "I see." She said quietly. Jace looked at her with his worried tawny eyes. "I forgot to tell you this, but while we were at Bikini Bottom I asked this lady about where people go for honeymoons. She said Lily's Moon was a common place." Her voice didn't waver, but her eyes were blurred.

"We didn't search all of the hotel yet. But we will, I promise." He brushed his lips over her soft shoulder.

Before she could get off track, she said, "I think we should go tell the others that I'm ready now." Jace nodded in agreement and backed off. Clary had one leg over the sheets when she realized she still needed shorts. "Are there any clothes in this room by any chance?"

Jace faked a frown. "Shame. I was hoping you'd forget." Clary rolled her eyes. Jace hopped off the chair and picked up a green shopping bag from the table. He dug out purple shorts and a white shirt. Jace walked over and held it out to her. Clary seemed hesitant to take it. "Don't worry its germ free." He showed her the tags on the clothing. She noticed Jace had switched clothes as well, now wearing a tight black shirt with red shorts. _Guess we took a lucky room._

"Thanks." Clary said and stared at him. Jace smiled and bobbed his head at the clothes. "Okay." Clary said, waiting for him to leave. Jace raised an eyebrow. "Shoo!" She lightly shoved him.

"Alright, alright." He said in defeat. "Go to the kitchen when you're done. Yell if you need me." He said as he walked out the door and closed it. Clary sighed and almost regretted not letting him stay.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**(nods) Which means I'm badass. Anyhow, I know I haven't updated for (gulp) a month…but GOOD NEWS! I GOT THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES FOR MY BIRTHDAY! Yup dat's right JEALOUSY! Lol my birthday's tomorrow so I'll doubt I'll be updating in the next few days…but you never know. Review please? For my birthday! (too bad no one can take me to a greenhouse to eat cheese sandwiches and apples…and see beautiful flowers that bloom at midnight :D) **

**~Beanie…its beanie bitch .**

**P.S. I was THIS close to changing this detail...you know where Jace told Clary that Isabelle cleaned her up. I was gonna say Jace did that but...ugggghhhh anyway he would've said something on the lines of  
><strong>

**Jace: Ha! Never said that.  
><strong>

**Clary: Jace! That's basically rape  
><strong>

**Jace: It's not rape if you got (snaps) #SwAg  
><strong>

**Alec: You know that SWAG is actually an abbreviation for Secretly We Are Gay?  
><strong>

**Jace: Well then Alec, you have LOT'S of swag  
><strong>

**Alec: How-  
><strong>

**Jace: On second thought, you might have been out swagged by Simon. -ow  
><strong>

**Clary: Asshole  
><strong>


End file.
